Caravan Tale
by Sparrow87
Summary: This tale tells of Lora Li, who has taken on the burden of providing myrrh for her village, Cedon. Follow her journey and that of who she meets along the way. There are many challenges and joys ahead of her, all is not right in world of toxic miasma. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles

This is a story I have been working on for awhile please enjoy! (R&R too!)

~Kest

Caravan Tale

*

Lora Li stood on a cliff overlooking the sea. It was her favorite spot. She closed her eyes as the ocean breeze billowed softly through her short purple hair. She could smell and taste the salt in the air. It was always a place to calm her nerves. Her heart belonged near the ocean……she was a selkie after all.

"Lora!" a familiar voice woke her from her dreamy state. She turned around to see her younger brother huffing up the hill. She giggled at the sight, "What is it Nem? Are you in trouble again?"

Nem Li pouted at his big sister, "I'm not always in trouble Lora! Poppa wants you to come to the square, it's almost time."

Lora looked back at the sea longingly, ignoring Nem's concerned look. Her nerves were hard to control lately. The village had decided Lora would lead the caravan to collect this year's myrrh, except there was one problem; she was the only able bodied villager to perform this dangerous task. Lora would be hoofing it alone. 'Stop it! Stop it! You are the only hope, be strong!' Lora thought to herself as she turned away. She looked down at Nem with a gentle smile and ruffled his hair, "Are you gonna miss me?"

"Nope! Momma and Poppa spoil me when you're not around!" he smiled devilishly at Lora, but grabbed her hand while they walked back towards the square. She knew she would be missed.

Ben Li had been working the past month continuously in his blacksmith shop, even with a bad leg that was still healing painfully. His project was finished just in time. Today was one of the proudest moments of his life. Kala Li stood by his side with tears in her eyes. She was a strong selkie woman, but even his wife could show her soft side as their only daughter was talking to the town elder on what dangers lay waiting for her. The whole village came to show their support by supplying Lora with goods, it wasn't much but everyone gave what they could and she was grateful for it. Finally she walked up to her family. Her mother sniffled a little and embraced her, "Please write, be strong my girl, I love you so much!" As they parted she placed an elaborate but worn racket in her hands, "This was mine when I was your age, it has never failed me, and so it should do the same for you."

Lora nodded a thank you and showed her mother her strong face. She then stood by her father. He smiled at her, "Remember all that I have taught you these past few months my darling. I'm sorry I can't be with you this year, but you are tough, I plan on seeing you very soon." He winked at her, and then he reached into his side satchel and pulled out a silver belt. Lora's eyes went wide in amazement. It was intricately decorated with the history of the selkies. Now she knew what her father had been up to!

She put the belt on and then jumped on her father for a hug, "Thank you so much Poppa! I will not fail you or our village!" After all the farewells Lora Li led her loyal papoapamus named Helon across the bridge to travel the world.

Before embarking on the journey right away, Lora Li stopped at the end of the bridge and was waiting for something, or someone. She leaned against the bridge post ho humming for a few minutes, and then from behind she heard a familiar beating of wings and smiled, "Mog, you need to work on your element of surprise."

"Well at least I tried, kupo!" exclaimed the little moogle.

Lora turned to Mog, "So you ready for this chalice bearer?"

"Of course I am, kupo!" Mog whirred around as Lora handed him the chalice. She then grabbed Helon's reigns and led him farther away from her home village, Cedon.

Cedon was one of the smallest villages still in existence after the miasma appeared. It was mainly home to selkies of her tribe due to ongoing racism in the world. Selkies have been blamed for almost every wrong doing in the world since the beginning of the spread of miasma. This was all superstition and idiocy to Lora. She gave Cedon one last look and moved forward to her unknown future.

"So where are we headed first, kupo?"

"To River Belle Path, the myrrh tree there is finally ready. We'll be there tomorrow." Lora was happy to go to River Belle she had always heard of its beauty and that the tree was not hard to find.

The day of travel wore on with little commotion. There weren't too many myrrh trees around so it wasn't odd that no other caravanners were on the road. It was awfully quiet though only travelling with a moogle. Lora began to think of her travels last year as she continued walking down the road. She had collected myrrh with her father the previous year as an emergency action since the original Cedon caravan had betrayed the entire village. Lora felt the anger well up within her; she would never forget that man, the worst of all selkies!

A few hours later, Lora set up camp and had a meager meal of fish. She had limited resources since the village was small and fairly broke. She just hoped it would last the trip. As she ate, Mog was flitting around the fire humming to himself. Lora tilted her head a little to watch…… she would never understand moogles, but Mog was good company and very loyal.

The next morning they arrived at River Belle Path. It was pretty breathtaking but Lora didn't admire the scenery for long, she could smell the monster stench all over the place, "What a waste." She scoffed. Lora moved on ahead with Mog following her, keeping her safe by the crystal. Lora snuck in silently trying not to be noticed by the nearby monsters. She just needed the gatekeepers. After a few minutes she sighted one tossing the key around. Lora nodded to Mog, and effortlessly she jumped out of the brush onto the gatekeeper clocking him on the head.

"Good shot, kupo!" Mog yelled

Lora smiled at Mog and then grabbed the key and quickly opened the gate to four goblins waiting for her. The element of surprise was completely gone for Lora now. She immediately jumped at them cursing and swinging her racket. With a few power attacks, they were all down. Lora quickly rummaged through their pouches for gil and magicite, and quickly continued on her quest.

"We're nearing the tree, kupo!" Mog yelled after a few hours of searching and fighting along the way. Lora continued on with her strength renewed at the hope of getting to the tree. As she ran down a hill near the waterfall she finally saw it, "Mog! I see it! Hurry!" Lora was exhausted and ready get back to her caravan. She sped up even faster until suddenly a loud splash and rumbling came from the waterfall. The giant crab of River Belle landed in front of Lora blocking her from the myrrh tree. The vibrations from the landing knocked Lora to the ground, but she quickly back flipped into position, "Oh no you don't!" she muttered under her breath.

The crab came at her right away. Lora repeatedly dodged the crab's attacks and sent power attacks when she could. Lora continued to encircle the crab using her dodge/attack tactic, slowly exhausting the crab. Once the crab's outer defenses were beginning to fail, Lora made her move and sped up to the crab, leapt on top of the shell and slammed it with her racket. With that, the crab collapsed to the ground and Lora slid off to the ground and wiped her sweaty forehead. Mog cheered as they continued onwards to the tree.

Mog handed her the chalice and she gently placed it on the platform. This was Lora's favorite part. As the tree gave up its drop of myrrh the feeling of peace and safety would surround Lora. It renewed her body and soul every time. Lora sat down under the safety of the tree and smiled, "I did it, all by myself."

Mog nestled up next to her, "Now just do that two more times, kupo." Lora chuckled at Mog. There was still a long journey ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

Lora Li was singing as she walked alongside her caravan. It was an old Selkic lullaby her mother had sung. She was still in high spirits after her success a week earlier at River Belle Path. Mog was snoozing away in the caravan due to Lora's singing. Lora suddenly perked up and stopped singing. On the horizon a caravan was coming, she was sure of it. A little while later the two caravans finally met. Lora looked at the impressive caravan, much larger than Cedon's. It was definitely a Liltian caravan it had the scent of the Lilties. From the caravan out hopped a heavily armored Lilty, "Greetings, Cedon caravan! I am Sol Racht of the Alfitarian caravan."

Lora smiled at the Lilty, "And good day to you sir! I am Lora Li the sole caravanner of Cedon."

Sol Racht did a double take, "You are a brave one indeed to provide for your village alone. Where are you headed young lady?"

"I head to the Mine of Cathuriges. Where is this grand caravan headed to in an area with so few myrrh trees?"

Sol Racht tried to stand a little taller after Lora called his caravan grand. She tried to stifle a chuckle. Sol Racht approached her closer, "We head to the Mushroom Forest. The monsters and miasma have been growing stronger in other parts of the world. This seems to be a safer area of late. We cannot risk much, and I do not tell this to every caravan." Sol puffed out his chest a little more as Lora continued listening to him, apparently the Lilty liked an audience, "If you are heading up to the mines, then I assume you head to Marr's Pass as well."

Lora nodded in agreement and was about to speak when Sol continued talking again, "You will find it much changed, very busy and crowded. I hope you have something to offer."

Lora was about to ask him what he meant, but one of Sol's companions cleared his throat, "Sir Racht we must not dally any longer. Good luck Cedon caravan may the Lady watch over your travels!" Sol Racht nodded his head to Lora and Lora did the same. They then parted each caravan hurrying to their next destination.

"Hmmm, I wonder what he meant by something to offer?" Lora asked herself. The news from Sol Racht was much more intriguing than she had realized at the time he had said it. It did not bode well for the Cedon caravan. If monsters were truly increasing in number and strength, it was going to be harder for smaller caravans to get to myrrh trees in time. Lora decided not to worry about it too much and just focus on getting to the pass. She was curious about what was going on at the pass this year.

Eventually the Cedon caravan reached the one thing that Lora hated most of all, miasma streams. She looked at Mog nervously. The previous year on their way back to Cedon, her father was out of range of the crystal's protection due to an updraft of miasma while they crossed the stream. Lora had sprinted her heart out to her father. It had terrified her to see his body contort in so much pain. He was lucky that the miasma had only infected his right leg.

"Don't worry Lora. You are very nimble and you will hold the chalice, kupo." Mog tried to reassure her. Lora's nerves began to act up again, but she thought of everyone waiting for her in Cedon as she pushed step by step to the miasma crossing. Lora could feel her breathing tighten up as she got closer; the miasma seemed to suck up everything, even her breath. Lora pushed forward holding the precious chalice with Mog right behind her. As the crystal strengthened Lora began to increase her caravan's speed through the miasma until they were finally out. Immediately Lora fell to her knees and took deep breaths of the fresh air. "I hate that part.", Lora stated to no one in particular as she stood up and returned to the road to Marr's Pass without a single look back at the miasma stream.

A few days later, Lora found herself at Marr's Pass. Sol Racht had been right, it was bustling with other caravans from all over the world. But before she even entered a clavat immediately stopped her, "Caravanner, please present your gift to the people of Marr's pass for protection during your stay."

Lora looked at the clavat boy puzzled, "What are you talking about!? We have always had free passage here."

The boy looked at her sternly, "It is a new law at Marr's pass. Each caravan must present something of worth to be protected here during their stay due to the ever growing danger encroaching on our crystal's protection. Even you can't get out of this one selkie." The boy ended with a scoff. Lora glared at him, but what else could she do, "Fine, but my so called gift is not tangible. Let me in and I will present it this evening."

The clavat boy looked at her skeptically and then walked over to talk with a Lilty dressed in similar armor. While they were chatting Lora had a strong sense to just enter the pass, but she stopped herself, 'You are representing your village and selkies. Behave!' Besides she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She was about to look around for this secret spy but the clavat boy returned, "Very well, but be in front of the crystal at sunset."

"Deal!" Lora held out her hand, but the boy just brushed it away.

Lora stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away. A selkie vendor chuckled and winked at Lora as she went to find a place to keep her caravan. Sunset would come in only an hour's time. She had to hurry. Mog watched as Lora pulled out a chest, "Lora Li this is unfair! If only your mother knew what you were about to do. Kupo!"

Lora turned to Mog, "She would've done the same thing for Cedon. Besides all the other caravans have to give something also." Lora quickly changed her outfit and put on bangles up her arms and on her ankles. She had a feeling the whole town was going to be there. Her stomach was doing somersaults, but she had to be brave.

Lora walked down the road to a crowd of people in front of the crystal. Her bangles tinkled prettily with each step she took. The same clavat boy was there in front of everyone, "Ah! And here she is, the Cedon caravan presents their gift to Marr's Pass!" Lora stepped in front of the crowd, "Um, if anyone would be kind enough to accompany me with instruments I would be very thankful." The crowd looked at one another and after a few minutes two selkies appeared with drums and a flute. Lora smiled at them appreciatively. They knew what she was up to; it's what all selkies would fall back on for it was in their hearts always.

The two selkies began the beat and melody. Slowly Lora began to move her feet. As the beat quickened so did she. Then Lora began to sing a very old Selkic tune as she danced in front of the crowd. She flipped and spun around teasing the audience. Lora had been known for her sultry dances back home. She felt as if in a daze, loving every beat of the song. Eventually it slowed down and Lora was back on the ground out of breath in front of the crowd. They all cheered for Lora's performance, even the clavat boy. Lora bowed gratefully and thanked the selkies who accompanied her. As the crowd dispersed she felt eyes on her again, but it was still so crowded she had no idea who it was. Lora was angry that she could not see who it was, she was never used to being surprised like this. She decided to head back to the caravan to get a good rest and to see if anyone was trailing her.

As she headed back to the caravan she knew she was being followed but wherever she looked no one could be seen. 'This is one clever selkie' she thought to herself. Instead of heading straight to the caravan, she headed over the inn nearby. She wanted to see if this person would follow. She headed into the bar. Immediately as she walked in, all eyes were on her. Most of the customers had been at her performance apparently. 'Great. Just great.' Thought Lora, she hated being ogled by people. She walked up to the bar and most people resumed back to what they were doing. An older Lilty bartender brought Lora a glass of wine. Lora looked at the glass of wine and then the bartender, "Sir, thank you but I cannot afford to pay for this." The Lilty shook his head, "No, this is on the house, made from our finest rainbow grapes."

"Thank you." Lora said and took a nervous sip. She wasn't used to such generosity outside of her village. "It's very good!" she exclaimed after finally tasting the wine. The old Lilty smiled and went to serve another customer. Lora took another sip, enjoying the full taste of the wine. Rainbow grapes were her favorite.

After she set her glass down, she felt a tap on her shoulder. As Lora turned to see who it was, she could already smell the mead on his breath. It was the clavat boy from earlier, "Nice dance selkie girl, but I don't think that was enough." Lora gave him a stern look, "I've given enough. Everyone else could see that." The boy began to move in closer. Lora suddenly began regretting leaving her racket in the caravan and even coming into the bar, "You better stop or you'll regret it." She warned the drunken clavat. This only made him angrier as he grabbed her arm, "Dance for us selkie slut dance!" As Lora struggled to get out of his grasp she hit the wine glass and it smashed to the floor.

That was the final draw and Lora kicked him in the stomach. The whole bar watched as the clavat landed on the floor. Lora turned around to apologize to the bartender when she felt the boy grab her hair. She turned her head enough to see a fist coming toward her. She winced, but then the pain never came. When she opened her eyes someone was in front of her and had caught the clavat's fist. The boy then let go of her hair and backed away out onto the street finally realizing what he was doing. Lora turned away from the stranger quickly to the bartender, "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble." The bartender just waved it off as if it happened all the time. Lora couldn't stand all the looks anymore so she ran out and headed for her caravan. As she ran down the street she suddenly heard another set of feet chasing after her. She stopped and turned to watch her pursuer as he caught up to her. She was in no mood for any of this tonight. As he caught up to her, Lora could see he had a boyish face full of mischief, but he was dressed oddly. He did not wear any design of clothing from any of the races. He stopped right in front of her, "Well, aren't you going to thank me?"

Lora looked at him coldly, "For what?" Lora was sick of this place; being watched, grabbed, chased it was a nightmare. Marr's Pass definitely wasn't what it used to be.

"I just saved you back there from that idiot!" he exclaimed. Lora brushed it off, "I could've taken care of it without you."

The boy smiled, "Yeah, sure, whatever you have to tell yourself at night."

Lora looked at him incredulously. He had the attitude of a selkie but he wasn't exactly one, was he? Lora continued to stare at him. He had blonde hair that looked like it had been tossed around and he wore a black tunic similar to selkie design, but black and gray pants similar to clavat style. The boy followed her gaze, after awhile he couldn't stand it anymore, "WHAT!?"

Lora was startled and realized how long she had been looking at him, "Well, what are you?"

He knew what she meant by that question, but he decided to play with her since this selkie was so ungrateful, "I am Tobias." He smiled curtly at Lora.

Lora rolled her eyes, "I'm not playing this game. I have more important things to do."She began to storm off when Tobias yelled to her, "I look forward to your gift at the next town!" She turned around to yell back at him, but he was gone. Lora had the strangest feeling that he had been the one watching her.

Tobias smirked as he hid behind a storage barrel. She was an enchanting creature. It had been fun to follow her around for the day. As the moon rose up in the night sky, he realized how late it was. 'I better get back to those two.' He thought to himself as he stood up and headed towards the pass's crystal.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

Lora was already on the road to the mines as the sun rose. Before she left, she had sent a letter to her family about the myrrh collected and other caravans she had seen. She didn't mention anything about what had really happened at the pass or what rumors had been spreading about monsters. She didn't need Cedon to worry or panic like last time.

Mog joined Lora as she drove the caravan. She wasn't in the mood for walking. He snuggled up against Lora knowing a lot was on her mind. Lora scratched his ears happily. Mog looked at the horizon, "So are we there yet, kupo?"

Lora chuckled at Mog, "No we have two days after this haul. We can rest up for now after the catastrophe at the pass."

Mog puffed out, "If only I hadn't fallen asleep!"

Lora looked ahead, "It's alright Mog. We got out fine didn't we? It's just the life of a selkie."

Mog grumbled next to Lora, but soon fell asleep. Lora swore she had never seen a moogle sleep so much.

Four days later, the Cedon caravan arrived at the Mines of Cathuriges right on time. Lora tied up Helon and gave him a pat for behaving. She looked at Mog who had the chalice ready to go, "Shall we?" Lora asked Mog.

"Onwards! Kupo!" Mog cheered as they entered the mines. Lora wasn't fond of being underground, but her senses were sharp, which was a big reassurance. As she walked through she had a strange feeling when no orcs or other monsters had attacked her yet. She continued on and began finding dead orcs through the mine. She looked at Mog, "I didn't see another caravan, did you?"

Mog shook his head, "But we best hurry to the tree just in case!" Lora nodded and began sprinting down the old mine tracks. She followed the trail of dead monsters until it curved to the left. Lora looked to the right and sniffed the air. She decided to head to the right, into a new cavern. All at once two large orcs ambushed her. She ducked low between the two and tripped one with her racket. She dodged the other orc's blow and sent a power attack to the one on the ground making sure it wouldn't get up. She then circled the orc running around and making him dizzy. She then jumped and bashed him in the face. The orc fell to the ground. Lora grabbed its pouch which contained a key and 300 gil. She continued her sprint through the cavern bashing heads as she went. Finally, the main gate was in view. She hoped she had made it first if there truly was another caravan. Yes! It hadn't been opened. Lora quickly put the key in and ran hopefully towards her second drop of myrrh.

As Lora entered a smaller cavern she found herself face to face with the orc king. She gritted her teeth and waited for his move. The king was faster than she had thought as he came running at her with his hammer. Lora had barely dodged it! Lora couldn't use her usual tactics on this one. The idea of a competing caravan had thrown her off focus. She quickly grabbed her magicite and applied it to her racket as she evaded the king's hammer. "Blizzard!" she yelled as an icy crystal formed around the king's leg. He was frozen to the ground. Lora then decided to make a daring move. As the king focused on his leg, she jumped up his arm and smacked him in the face, taking out an eye. The king yelled in pain and swatted Lora off his shoulder. Lora was hit and slammed into the cavern wall and slid to the ground. Mog yelled at her frantically as the orc king finally freed his leg and was headed straight towards her, but Lora couldn't move. All was a haze, she hoped this wasn't how it was going to end. she Then her ears began pick up on over voices shouting besides Mog. Suddenly multiple bright lights were flying around the cavern and Lora felt a loud vibration as the orc king fell to the ground. She saw someone run towards her and she felt a cool sensation all over. Her senses were coming back and the haze was becoming less and less.

"She's going to be fine. Quick! Get the myrrh so we can get out of here. I hate these mines!"Lora heard her healer say as her vision cleared.

She blinked a few times at the realization of who her healer was and anger rose to her face, "YOU!? Get away! This was supposed to Cedon's myrrh!" Lora looked over at the now empty tree and two young clavats, a boy and girl holding a now full chalice of myrrh. Lora tried to get up but the pain was still there, Tobias forced her to sit back down.

He looked at her not knowing what to say or to feel. She was so stubborn it angered him, but he pitied her at the same time, realizing she was alone. "That is going to the village of Pora. It is almost as small as Cedon. Don't forget we helped you clear the way to the tree as much as you did."

Lora looked away she couldn't stand this man. The two clavats came over. The girl kneeled down in front of Lora, "I'm sorry, we had no idea another caravan would try the mines this year. My brother and I are new caravanners; we needed all the help we could get, so thank you."

Lora just sighed, "Just get me out of this place." She tried to stand up but fell to the ground, "Guess I hit the wall harder than I thought." Tobias helped her up, "We are all out of cure, so bear with me." Lora leaned on him, "This doesn't mean I'm gonna thank you." Tobias just looked at her and chuckled at the glare she was giving him. Mog flitted extremely close by Lora. She looked at the worried moogle, "Mog, don't be such a worrywart, I'll be fine."

"But you just laid there! And I c-couldn't do anything, kupo!"

"It comes with the territory." Lora said matter of fact to Mog.

The clavat girl looked at Lora continuously. She was fascinated by the strength of the selkie. Lora could feel the girl's eyes on her, but decided not to say anything, but to just focus on walking with the pain. Eventually all five made it out of the mines safely. Tobias helped Lora to her caravan. The two clavats ran to theirs hidden by brush and drove it over to Lora. Lora was sitting in the grass leaning against her caravan. Once she was outside the pain subsided greatly. The clavats walked up to Lora and handed her a bottle. Lora looked and knew exactly what it was. The boy cleared his throat, "That's an apology from the caravan of Pora. I hope next time we meet on better terms." Lora nodded at them, "Thank you, but wouldn't it be better next time we meet if I already knew your names?"

Both clavats flushed. The girl held out her hand to Lora, "Kima Nens and this is my brother Jasper Nens."

Lora shook Kima's hand, "It's Lora Li."

Kima bowed to Lora, "If it wasn't for you and Tobias our caravan would have been a failure for Pora." Lora looked up at Kima puzzled. Kima couldn't hold back her admiration any longer, "We saw you bash in that king's face! He was almost finished by the time we got to him. I wasn't sure if we were going to make it out of those mines, but you definitely helped out."

Lora stood up to get a better look at Kima. She was very young for a caravanner. It seemed Pora had similar problems with Cedon in finding suitable caravanners. Lora wasn't sure what to say, but just ended up with, "Feel free to write me anytime."

Kima smiled excitedly, "I will. I promise." With that, the Pora caravan departed for home to celebrate another year of protection from the crystal.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

Lora put the bottle of wine stiffly into the wagon. She would have to stay here tonight to heal her sore muscles. She began to gather sticks when she called near the wagon, "Quit hiding, I know you've been here the whole time!"

Tobias hopped out of the caravan and walked up to Lora, "I think you owe me big time." He smiled at Lora.

Lora just looked at him and pushed the fire wood into his arms, "If you're staying in my caravan I need you to make a fire, my body still hurts." Tobias nodded his head and obeyed Lora's orders surprisingly. Lora knew he deserved a thank you, but she wouldn't say it. What was he doing here anyway? And why was he with the Pora caravan if he's not from Pora? Why was he helping other caravans and not his own? Why was Lora even letting him stay with her for the night?

Lora shook her head from all the questions and pulled out some bread and salted fish for the dinner. When Lora came out the fire was already full blaze and she began cooking the fish immediately. Tobias had gone back into the wagon and retrieved the apology wine, "I thought we could spice up the evening." He smiled at Lora.

Lora just shook her head at how familiar he was treating her, "Fine, but I have no glasses."

"No problem!" Tobias said as he popped the cork and grabbed his plate of fish. Lora looked over at him with her hand stretched out towards him, "I get the first swig."

Tobias pouted, but gave the bottle to Lora.

"So, why did you help out that caravan?"Lora asked as she took her first sip of the sweet wine.

"I like to help others in need, and they can take me where I need to go; besides this world doesn't need another Tida." Tobias replied as he gulped down his fish.

"Why did you follow me at Marr's Pass?" Lora continued.

Tobias sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out!" He leaned back on a rock nearby, "Not many selkies work in caravans and besides you seemed very entertaining making that face at the guard." He laughed. Lora chuckled. She forgot how good it felt to have someone to talk to besides a moogle.

She looked over at Tobias to see a serious look on his face.

"If we're going to play this question game, how come you are the only caravanner for Cedon?"

Lora was surprised by this question, she had not expected it at all, "I'm the only one of age, but I am also strong enough and have the skills to collect myrrh by myself."

"That doesn't mean you should travel alone." Tobias muttered.

Lora turned at him, "I am fine on my own! I won't fail Cedon."

Tobias decided not to dig further. It was obviously a delicate subject for her. After an hour of small talk Tobias took a gulp from the bottle to discover it was empty. Realizing this, he stood up and stretched, "Well, I think it's time for a good rest."

Lora nodded and then remembered that there was really only sleeping space in the wagon for two people beside each other. Tobias was already ahead of her as he climbed to the top of the caravan, "I prefer sleeping under the stars. You can stay in the wagon."

Lora picked up the dishes and placed them in her trunk. As she lay down, she could see Tobias's silhouette above her. Just who in the world was he?

Tobias looked up at the stars and he could hear Lora breathing softly. She sounded so innocent while sleeping, but he had the sneaking suspicion she had a dagger just waiting in her pillow. The stars were dimmed out this evening since the moon was showing in all of its glory. Tobias looked upwards at the stars until his eyelids became too heavy to keep his eyes open.

Thud! Lora woke up in a flash to hear someone outside the wagon moan in pain. She quickly hopped out to see what the commotion was. There was Tobias on the ground rubbing his side, "Forgot I was sleeping on top of the wagon." He winced.

Lora placed her hands on her hips and watched him get up, "Well you should pay more attention to your surroundings. Anyways help me pack up. I have a lot of ground to cover."

Tobias nodded, "But don't you mean we have a lot of ground to cover?"

Lora thought about it for a minute. She did enjoy the company of Tobias, but she barely knew anything about him, "How can I be able to trust you? We barely know each other."

Tobias walked up to Lora, "True, but isn't that how most great partnerships begin?"

Lora looked away from him trying to make a decision; he did make a good point.

Tobias could see that she was in a heavy debate with herself, like most caravanners that he had asked for safe travel, "How about this, I will help you collect the remaining myrrh you need this year since my previous caravan disrupted your collection. If you get sick of me at any point, I will gladly leave."

Lora looked at Tobias again. She knew he was telling the truth. She could always tell a lying selkie by their eyes, but his other facial features did not fit with selkie looks, "It's a deal Tobias, as long as you tell me what you really are."

Tobias shook Lora's hand to make the deal complete, "Well then let's pack up."

Lora watched as he headed over to where they had dinner, "Wait! You didn't tell me what you are!"

Tobias turned to Lora, "I will……in time." He covered the ashes from the fire with some fresh dirt. As he helped Lora with the packing and harnessing Helon, he felt a slight tinge of uneasiness with the deal he had just made with this selkie girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. It's going to be a little slow, but I've had this story in my head for quite some time! I'd greatly appreciate it if someone could give me a review, critique, note, etc. on the story so far. Enjoy!

~Kest

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Crystal Chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

Once everything was packed up, they headed back on the road. Mog flitted around Tobias excited to have another member in the caravan. He then flew near Lora, "So where are we headed to next?"

"Tida.", Tobias stated, before Lora could answer.

She looked at him with her mouth open, "And who made you leader!?"

"Think about it Lora, how many other caravans go to that cursed place for myrrh?"

Lora looked ahead and sighed, "You're right, but you can't take over this caravan. If you're going to stay and help, don't make decisions without me."

"Very well." Tobias was surprised she hadn't thrown a fit when he had stated their next destination. He had tried to get other caravans who he had assisted to head towards Tida. They all ended up dumping him in a town or with another caravan thinking him crazy. Lora crossed her arms; she was planning to show him up. She knew all the stories of Tida, but she didn't want this Tobias character to get the best of her.

That night as Tobias was fetching more firewood, Lora looked over her map. Mog looked over her shoulder as she traced the roads to Tida with her index finger, "Ugh…." Mog flew in front of Lora to see her stricken looking face, "Tida won't be that bad Lora, kupo! People are just superstitious kupo."

Lora just shook her head, "It's not that Mog... we have to cross another miasma stream." She sighed as she folded up the map and put it back in her bag. It would be two days before they reached the stream.

The dropping of firewood in front of Lora brought her back to her senses. Tobias had just returned and was lighting the fire. He look at Lora, "You alright?"

"Fine. I'm just going to retire early." She quickly hopped into the wagon. Lora had a lot of pride as a selkie; she did not need anyone to see her weakness. Not even her travelling companion.

Tobias sat by the fire as it consumed the wood he had just collected. Mog sat next to him, "Tobias, can I make a request of you, kupo?"

Tobias looked down at the moogle, "Of course Mog. What is it?"

Mog looked at the fire, "Stay close to Lora when we cross the miasma, kupo."

Tobias chuckled, "I'll try, but I don't think she'd let me within 3 feet of her."

"Oh no, she will let you, kupo." Mog continued to look into the fire.

Tobias had never seen a moogle so serious before. He could tell Mog was very close with Lora. "Alright then, I'll make sure I stay close to her when we cross."

"Good, kupo!" With that Mog flew into the wagon to snuggle up with Lora.

Tobias watched as the fire began to die down. He was in disbelief at how easily this caravan had accepted him. Well, he did save Lora, twice, even if she wouldn't admit it. He looked over at the wagon and felt welcomed for once, even if Lora was stubborn and cold at times. He just hoped she would still accept him when he completed his other end of the deal.

Around midday Lora stopped the caravan and sniffed the air. She turned to Tobias and smiled, "You smell that?"

Tobias sniffed, "Fresh country air?"

Lora shook her head and ran over the small hill in front of them. Tobias followed with Helon and Mog. At the top of the hill he looked down on a small orchard. Lora was already on her way down the hill towards it. When Tobias caught up with her, she was in the middle of climbing over the fence, "What do you think you're doing?"

Lora hopped down from the fence on the orchard side, "Getting supplies."

"This is stealing! The farmer is probably right around here."

"That's why you need to shut your mouth so I can hurry up." Lora quickly climbed the closest tree and grabbed as many striped apples as she could carry. She passed them over to Tobias through the fence, "Anyone coming yet?"

Tobias tried to juggle the armful of apples, "Not yet. Let's go!"

Lora laughed at Tobias for being so worried. She wasn't finished here yet. She had forgotten what the thrill of stealing felt like. It was like a drug to some selkies, 'No wonder so many selkies are thieves' Lora thought to herself as she grabbed a few more apples, 'But this is for a good cause. It's not that bad.' She continued to think that so she could feel justified.

Lora hopped over with the remaining apples and put them in the food storage sack in the wagon.

Tobias just shook his head at her, "And I thought you were a well behaved selkie."

Lora continued to walk past him leading the caravan as if nothing had ever happened, "A selkie takes what they can, and we needed the food."

Tobias sped up to walk alongside Lora, "So what else have you stolen?"

"Little things since I was a kid, dolls, cookies, earrings, nothing much of importance. Only what I felt like I needed at the time."

Tobias smirked, "How are earrings a necessity? You have a sweetheart or something?"

Lora was startled by his remark, "No! Not anymore at least." She quickly changed the topic, "So what have you stolen Mr. goody goody?"

"A crystal."

Lora looked at him eyes wide open, "You mean a real crystal!? That's a serious crime Tobias!"

Tobias pulled a chain off from around his neck and on the pendant was a small crystal attached.

"Like you, I only stole what is needed for me at the moment. It allows me to travel when there are no caravans."

"And why do you travel? What are you looking for?" Lora was very intrigued by Tobias. She had never met a traveler like him before.

Tobias put the chain back on and looked up at the blue sky, "I guess I'm not really sure. I guess I'm searching for somewhere I belong, I suppose."

They continued to travel the rest of the day quietly, making small talk with Mog. Both had so many questions for each other that they didn't know where to begin. Lora would occasionally glance over at Tobias who was whistling and admiring the scenery. He was some mystery. She hoped he would reveal himself soon, she was getting impatient!

Tobias interrupted her thoughts that evening as they sat in front of the fire, "So tomorrow we'll probably reach the miasma stream close to evening. I think we should camp there and then cross in the morning when there is better light."

Lora nodded in agreement, but her stomach sank. She really did not want to be anywhere near that place, let alone camp by it.

*

So that's chapter 5! I know it's a short one, but I'm trying to space them out so it makes sense. So what will happen at the miasma stream? Will Lora have a nervous breakdown? Will Tobias be the good guy or an ass? Will Mog do the cha-cha? Find out in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I apologize for the sporadic updates, I lack internet in my room so I have to "borrow" it from some friends! So far I have year 1 almost complete, it's just a matter of posting and editing  Enjoy chapter 5!

Caravan Tale

*

One day later though, Lora stood in front of the crossing sign with a queasy look, "Do we really have to camp here Mog?"

Mog nodded his head, "You don't want to cross at night right, kupo?"

Lora turned around and looked back at the caravan, "I suppose not." She let out a heavy sigh, "Out of all the things, I have to be scared of a little miasma crossing, not monsters, not giant crabs…."Lora muttered as she and Mog headed back to sit by the fire where Tobias was preparing dinner.

"You're awfully quiet today." Tobias looked over at Lora who had barely touched her food, "Don't worry I didn't poison it. That's a cheap way to kill someone."

Lora looked up as if she had been in her own little world and tried to laugh at the bad joke as she took another bite of baked apple.

Tobias rested his head on his hand and watched as Lora ate her dinner, 'She's definitely not herself today.' Then he remembered the promise he had made to Mog. 'It has to be something about the miasma streams.' He thought to himself. Tobias stood up and walked over to Lora, "You don't have to finish it if you're not hungry. I'll clean up. Go get some rest."

Lora looked up at him as she handed him her plate. She saw concern in his eyes, but ignored it. She hopped into the wagon for the night and Mog followed. As he cuddled up against her, his warm fuzzy body became a comfort to Lora. She soon drifted off to sleep.

The sunlight of the new day crept into the wagon as Lora prepared for the crossing. When she got out Tobias was already waiting for her with Mog, "You ready?"

Lora held out the chalice, "As ready as I'm going to be."

They headed down the road to the crossing. With each step closer, Lora became more nervous. As she saw the stream a few feet away she stopped and took a deep breath. She suddenly almost jumped half a foot when she felt a weight on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Tobias's hand, "You sure are edgy. Don't worry it won't take very long." Tobias tried to reassure her. He could see the fear in her eyes as bright as day. He had crossed these streams so many times he couldn't figure out why it upset her so much. Tobias took her hand, "You ready?" he asked her gently.

Lora nodded, she couldn't even answer him properly she was so scared. She tightened her grip on his hand as they walked forward. The force of the miasma was pushing against them but they continued to move forward as best they could. Lora felt as if every breath was being sucked out of her lungs until the crystal on the chalice became stronger and protected the caravan from the force of the miasma.

Tobias's hand felt numb Lora was holding it so tightly. He looked at her. She stared straight ahead; she was entirely focused on the crossing.

Once they finally crossed the stream, Lora felt a bit of relief to see the sun and grass but continued walking as fast as she could until her legs collapsed from under her and she fell to the ground, bringing Tobias to his knees as she still had a tight grip on his hand.

"Lora! It's ok; we're far away from the miasma stream."Tobias didn't know what to say to comfort her, but he was afraid he was going to lose his hand if she didn't let go. Lora sat there and finally let go of his hand, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" She looked at the ground, she was so embarrassed, where was her brave face now? Tobias shook his hand a little and sat down in front of her, "Don't worry about it. How about we take the rest of the day off?"

Lora looked up at him, "But we need to get to Tida soon!"

"It's only one day Lora." Tobias stood up and stretched, "I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for lunch, how about you?" He held out his hand cautiously to Lora.

"Fine you win." Lora said as she took Tobias's hand and he helped her up.

As the two caravanners ate their meager lunch, Lora finally decided to let Tobias in realizing how much he had put up with her, "My home town was betrayed by the original Cedon caravan."

Tobias looked up surprised at Lora, but kept quiet to see what she would say.

"The leader sent a letter to our village saying to send out a new caravan. That they weren't returning."

Tobias was shocked at this news. He had seen a lot in his travels but all the caravans he had met would never dream of betraying their home like that. Lives depended on the caravans. "That's despicable! How dare they!"

Lora nodded, "That is basically how we all felt. We found out the leader had found a better way to profit elsewhere so he just left. There were only three months left to collect so my father and I were selected to go collect the myrrh. We barely made it in time. We were in such a rush to return once we had enough myrrh we weren't paying very close attention to anything. At our last miasma crossing, my father was too far away from the crystal and a miasma updraft pushed him out of the crystal's protection. I watched helplessly running towards him as he writhed in pain. He was lucky he only sustained one major injury. Because of his injury though, I have to travel alone and he must stay in Cedon and slowly heal."

Tobias nodded and was quiet for a while as Lora finished her meal.

"Is that why you are so afraid of crossing miasma?"Tobias finally asked.

Lora looked down and nodded, "I don't know if I could have crossed today without you." Then she looked at Tobias sincerely, "Thanks."

Tobias was shocked at what he just heard, but decided to keep it light, "Well it's about time you said that!"

Lora laughed with Tobias and her fear greatly subsided. She decided to trust him after all. That day Tobias became someone Lora could call a friend.

That night Tobias entertained Lora and Mog around the fire with tales of his adventures with other caravans. They were all laughing together for hours. Once exhaustion finally hit them, all three knew it was time for rest. Before Lora hopped into the wagon she looked back at Tobias, "Goodnight."

Tobias smiled at her, "Goodnight." He climbed nimbly to the top of the caravan. He sat up and looked at the waning moon. Lora had shared her story to him. He was happy to have a friend again. He just hoped it would last.

*

Ooooh! So the Cedon caravan betrayed Cedon! What happened then??? Find out soon enough  Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks HungryDemon for the review! It's really nice to know people are reading!!!! 

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

Lora woke up to Mog bouncing on top of her. "Mog! Cut it out!", she groaned trying to shove him off of her. As she rubbed her eyes Lora finally realized it wasn't Mog at all. The moogle had a mouth full of letters. He dropped them on her, "Boy have I been looking for you, kupo!"

Lora sat up, "Thank you. Can you stay until I have finished my replies?"

The moogle nodded, "Take your time, kupo!" He flew outside to go chat with Mog.

Lora got dressed and brought the letters outside with her. She sat on the grass and opened the first one it was from her mother:

Lora it was good to hear from you! We are all so proud here! I bet by now you already have collected more myrrh. If you need anything let us know or you can always 'borrow' from others. Your brother is working on writing you a letter also so you should receive it in the next couple of weeks. Poppa is busy as always working on new armor. A Lilty family moved here right after you left. Lilties! Can you imagine? Poppa has been making a lot of armor for their eldest son. He has high hopes for joining the caravan next year. Too bad they hadn't arrived here sooner. Be brave my dear!

Lora smiled as she read her mother's letter. She was sometimes very scatterbrained, but she was always so supportive. Tobias walked over to Lora, "Oooh! Anything for me!?"

Lora looked at the other two letters, "No, sorry."

Tobias sighed and sat down beside her, "It's ok, no one ever writes me."

Lora folded up her mother's letter. "Well then when we part ways, I'll make sure to write you."

Tobias laughed, "Who says we will ever part ways?"

Lora gave him a surprised but confused look.

"Just kidding! Don't worry at some point you'll want to kick me out!" He chuckled. Tobias laid down on the grass and watched the clouds, "We're packed up so whenever you finish your letters…"

Lora pulled out some parchment and wrote a reply to her mother:

I'm glad things are going so well at home. I don't really need anything for now but I'm enclosing some seeds for you. I think Nem would like to have his own garden. Plant them right away so the fruit will be ready when I return! It is good news to hear about the Lilty family. I would be very happy to add another caravan member. Lately I have been travelling with a strange fellow, but we have become good friends. He is helping me collect the remaining myrrh. I miss you all so much!

Lora tossed some seeds she had been collecting into the envelope with her reply. She then opened the next letter. It was from her brother. The mail moogles must have been quick to send this one. She giggled at the sight of it. All that was written was: Go Beat Those Baddies! Below was a scribbled picture he had drawn of Lora fighting an orc. Tobias sat up with his hair a mess, "What's so funny?"

Lora handed the letter over to Tobias, "Your brother is very skilled, it's a perfect image of you!"

Lora punched him in the arm for that remark. She then pulled out a new parchment paper and wrote:

Nem, thanks for the letter. Are momma and poppa still spoiling you? I've killed a lot of monsters so far. Is there anything you want me to bring you when I return?

Lora place that in the same envelope as her mothers and sealed it. Tobias was still chuckling at Nem's picture, "I think I like this brother of yours." He was about to lay back down when Lora opened the third letter and two parchments fell out, "Hey one of these is addressed to you Tobias." Lora said coyly. Immediately Tobias snatched the letter and began to read it. Lora unfolded her own letter and also began to read:

Lora, I wanted to write you right away! There was a big celebration in Pora today for our return. I hope your journey is going well. We told the elder about you and Tobias and if you ever need anything you are always welcome to Pora. Good luck!

p.s. enclosed is a letter for Tobias if he is still with you, if he is then he probably is already reading it hee hee!

Lora smiled it seems Kima and Jasper had also gotten to know Tobias very well. Tobias was still reading his letter. He had a smile on his face also. Lora started on writing her last reply:

Kima, it is good to hear you have made it home safely. I will be sure to stop at Pora at some point in time. Tobias is still travelling with me and has agreed to help me like he did for you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your celebrations!

Tobias had finished reading his letter for the third time. Kima and Jasper were some of the few caravanners he really cared for. It was nice to hear from them. He folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to reply to Kima?" Lora asked.

"Not right now. I like it to be suspenseful."

Lora just shook her head as she sealed the final envelope. The mail moogle flew over, "I will try to deliver these as soon as possible, kupo."

Lora handed them over, "Thanks, I wish you safe deliveries!"

The moogle nodded and flew off.

Lora stood up and stretched. The letters had given her a new strength in contrast to yesterday.

Tobias pulled the caravan over to Lora, "Let's go!"

Lora nodded in agreement, and the Cedon caravan continued down the road to Tida.

*

Sorry there isn't much adventure in this chapter, but who doesn't love letters!? Look for the next chapter soonish!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks kupo for the review! (and yes I agree that is my weak point when it comes to writing!) But any who here is chapter 8! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy crystal chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

Mog watched as Lora and Tobias poured over the world map planning their travel route. Over the past week he had noticed Lora becoming much friendlier. Mog was quite happy because he liked the new company. One moogle couldn't look after Lora alone with the way she always found trouble. It was very tiring for Mog. He plopped down by the chalice and remembered what had happened in the mines. He had felt helpless. A moogle has no weapon or strength to fight such powerful monsters. Mog hoped Tobias would stick not just this year but for future caravans also. All this thinking was beginning to make him sleepy…

"So it's decided then. We head straight to Tida and then stop at Alfitaria for supplies." Lora spoke up as Tobias folded up the map.

"We'll have that myrrh in a week if we keep travelling this fast."

"What are we waiting for then?" Lora asked rhetorically as she grabbed Helon's reigns and picked up the sleeping Mog. They headed back on the road to Tida.

Tobias looked down at Mog sleeping in Lora's arms while they walked, "He is a very unusual moogle."

Lora chuckled, "That's because he was raised by my family. My father found him orphaned near Cedon. It was on my birthday so he gave Mog to me to take care of."

Tobias nodded, "Well you are very unusual. I can see your traits in him."

Lora punched him in the arm as he began to laugh. Tobias looked back down at Mog, he was a very perceptive little guy, and he was very brave. Most moogles spent their lives living in a cozy little hole, being companions for locals, or delivering mail. Mog on the other hand had become a very essential member of a caravan facing dangers a moogle wouldn't dream of.

Lora sniffed the air, "It's going to rain up ahead."

Tobias was already hopping up onto the wagon, "I'm never going to doubt that nose of yours again."

Lora smirked as she also joined him on the wagon, "Why because you lost 50 gil last time I smelled that Yuke caravan?"

Tobias grabbed the reigns to steer Helon. "Don't remind me.", he groaned.

Just like clockwork it started to pour an hour later. Tobias just shook his head, Lora's senses were ridiculous. He wondered if he were a selkie if he would have such skills. Even in the dismal shower Lora was basking in her glory. She loved being right, what woman didn't?

Everything was going perfectly fine as they travelled in the rain until....thunk! The wagon had thumped to a complete stop. Tobias hopped down to see what the trouble was. He groaned when he noticed one of the wheels had sunk into an old muddy rut from a previous caravan. He walked back to where Lora was waiting, "We're stuck. You need have Helon pull forward while I push from behind."

Lora nodded and grabbed the reigns. She snapped them to make Helon pull forward again. Tobias ran to the back and pushed with all of his might, but he and the wagon was just sinking deeper into the mud. He then had another idea and hopped in the wagon. When he came out, Lora saw him carrying her blanket.

"I don't think this is a good time for a nap!" she said to him sarcastically as he walked over to the stuck wheel.

"But it is a good time to get unstuck!"

Before Lora could object to what he was doing, Tobias quickly rolled up the blanket and placed it under the sunken wheel.

Lora was outraged, "That's my only blanket! You mucked it all up!"

"Just get Helon to start pulling again." Tobias replied as he went to the back to push.

Lora muttered her protest but made Helon start moving again. At first the wagon didn't budge, but after the wheel caught the blanket it rolled right out of the rut. Tobias could hear Lora cheering ahead of him as he picked up the blanket and tossed it in the wagon. He hopped back up on the wagon to continue their travels. Lora crossed her arms, "You owe me a blanket."

"I'll wash it. It's perfectly fine."

Lora huff puffed, but Tobias had heard her shout of joy earlier and felt very smug. He had a feeling he would use that against her later on.

The rain eventually let up in the evening when Lora, Tobias, and Mog made camp. The rain had cooled the night air and Lora looked longingly at her washed blanket hanging to dry. Tobias walked behind her and dropped a blanket over her head, "Use mine. I only used yours today because it was the first one I saw."

Lora wrapped it around but began to feel bad. Tobias was always giving. He was helping her with the myrrh, he shared his food, he got them out of the mud, and now his own blanket.

"Tobias?"

Tobias looked down at Lora, "Yes?"

"Um, well since you don't have a blanket now and it's pretty cold tonight, you can sleep in the wagon if you want."

Tobias smiled, "Thank you, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

A few hours later Lora began to feel her exhaustion take hold, "I think I'm done for the night. See you two in the wagon."

Mog quickly interrupted, "I call the middle, kupo!"

Lora laughed and climbed into the wagon with Mog following her. Tobias looked at the stars and then the wagon. After a few minutes he also climbed in and fell asleep with Mog cuddling up near his face. He had forgotten how nice it was to sleep like this.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews again! Here is a nice lengthy chapter for you all!!!

I sadly don't own final fantasy crystal chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

It seemed any sign of hope or happiness had been sucked away long ago as the Cedon caravan looked down upon Tida. All Lora could see was what could have been Cedon's future a few months ago. She promised herself that this would never happen to Cedon as long as she was a caravanner.

Tobias unsheathed his sword, "You ready?"

Lora nodded. Her whole body was pulsing. She seemed to thrive off of fighting monsters. Her father had told her it was a good trait to have when out in the world. Lora looked back at Mog holding the chalice, "Remember Mog stay extra close. We don't want to lose you."

"Yes, I understand kupo."

Everyone was dead silent as they began to walk through the abandoned streets of Tida. Each was focused on any sign of movement or sound.

"There's something moving to the right of us." Tobias looked past Lora. It was a skeleton soldier. Lora looked at Tobias, how could he have noticed that!? She hadn't even sensed the skeleton. She quickly pulled out her magicite, "It hasn't noticed us, but I'm ready when you are."

Keeping their element of surprise, Tobias charged at the skeleton, slicing off an arm. He turned around quickly and sliced off the other before it had time to swipe at him. Lora joined him and slammed its skull from behind. The skeleton quickly fell apart on to the ground. Lora looked around, "I thought there would be more monsters out than this."

"Oh don't worry about that. We're still on the outskirts of the town." Tobias led the way down another road. He remembered coming here a few years ago with a desperate caravan. They almost didn't make it out alive. They never even got near the myrrh tree. Tobias had a feeling this time it would be a different story.

"Fira!" Lora said as a ball of fire shot out of her racket and blasted away the cobwebs blocking their path. This place gave her such an eerie feeling. The lack of monsters didn't help the situation. It was oddly suspicious.

Suddenly a giant grub-like monster emerged from the fog and rammed into Tobias. Tobias hit the ground and his sword slid across the bumpy road. Lora stayed her distance and powered up her magicite, "Gravity!" The monster tried to ram Tobias again, but it found itself unable to move. It screeched angrily and began to cast its own spell on Lora. Lora quickly ran out of its casting distance as Tobias rolled away from the monster and grabbed his sword. He ran up to the distracted grub and sliced its front end off. Lora ran up to Tobias, "You alright?"

Tobias shook the arm he had landed on, "Yes. Save the cure magicite when we're closer to the tree." As they turned to walk away a hissing sound was heard. They both turned around to see the monster on its many legs ready to charge. Tobias tightened his grip on his sword and rushed to the grub hacking at it as much as possible. Lora joined in helping Tobias cut it in half. The monster continued to move and began to excrete acid from its innards. Lora was avoiding the droplets, "When is this thing going to die!?"

Tobias was cautiously walking around the grub monster ready to pounce at them, "We need to go for its heart!"

Lora understood and leapt on top of the monster, almost losing her balance due to it being so mushy. It began to jump and flail trying to shake Lora off. Lora hung on with all her might and reached down into one of the cuts Tobias had made. She felt chills as she reached the heart and pulled it out, while trying not to puke. The monster immediately stopped thrashing and fell into its pool of guts. Lora jumped off, hoping to miss any of the acid.

"You all right Lora?" Tobias asked as she was wiping off the slime on her arm.

"Yes, let's continue now."

All three continued down the road silently. Lora looked at Tobias; he was completely focused and dead serious. He seemed the exact opposite of his usual personality. She felt reassured by it though, she probably wouldn't have entered Tida if he was still joking around.

A couple hours later even Tobias was becoming suspicious of the lack of monsters, "I have a really bad feeling about this."

Lora nodded solemnly, "I agree. We've only killed about twenty monsters. That's not a lot for the size of this area."

Tobias looked at an old faded street sign, "This is the road leading to the myrrh tree, let's hope it's a quick trip."

They began to speed up until all three stopped dead in their tracks. "I hope you have enough magicite Lora. Get behind me!"

Lora immediately got behind Tobias. As they stood back to back they found themselves surrounded by skeleton soldiers.

"They planned this the entire time!" Lora was in complete shock. She had never seen monsters work together like this before. They were all slightly bouncing, ready to attack any moment.

"Stick with the plan. We'll get out of this." Tobias said right before he charged the skeletons in front of him. The whole crowd began to go after Tobias. Lora quickly powered up her magicite. She was losing sight of Tobias as the skeletons crowded him.

"Gravity!" she yelled casting the spell as it fell on the majority of skeletons. The remaining ones that could move immediately ran towards her. She leapt out of their grasp and sent two power attacks. Tobias cut through the stuck skeletons two by two. Their bodies instantly crumpled to the ground. He had to hurry before the spell wore off. Mog tried to stay between the two as best as possible. Lora was still being mobbed when she felt a cold grip on her ankle. Mog yelled to her, "Lora get back here, kupo! You are almost out of the crystal's reach!"

Lora looked down at her ankle. The invisible cold grasp was pulling at her. She quickly did a back flip over the skeletons, turned around and whacked a skeleton's head off. There were still too many! Lora continued using power attacks and pushing them off as they began to grab her arms and hair. This was getting to be too much; she would drown in all these bones. Lora prepared her magicite while kicking off the grabby skeletons. Without hesitation she yelled, "Blizzard!" A great wind swept around the mob of skeletons, freezing them in place. Lora began knocking them down as fast as possible, causing their bones to crack and crumble. Without wasting a minute she ran to Mog and Tobias. The skeletons were beginning to break Lora's gravity spell. She quickly joined Tobias's side and they attacked the remaining monsters with their remaining strength.

Lora and Tobias dropped down to the ground out of exhaustion. The road was littered with bones. Lora winced in pain and looked at her ankle, it was throbbing. She cursed under her breath for getting too close to the miasma. Tobias heard her and walked over, "What's wrong?"

"My foot got too far away from the crystal."

Tobias knelt down and held up her ankle, "I've seen this before. It should be alright."

He put both his hands around her ankle gently and they began to glow blue from the cure magicite. Lora began to feel the pain dissipate, "Thank goodness it's nothing serious."

Tobias nodded and helped Lora up, "You were lucky the Cedon's crystal chalice is so strong. Come on, we just need to get to the tree now!"

They continued up the road to an old rickety gate. Tobias pulled out the key he had found on one of the skeletons and opened the gate immediately. As they entered the field, Tobias glared at what stood before them, "Armstrong."

Lora looked up at a monster she had never seen before. It towered over both of them with the look of a village house and was that a cannon!?

Lora didn't have time to decide as it charged at them. They both jumped in opposite directions. Now all Lora had to do was stick to the plan they had worked on the other day. She would focus all her energy on distance attacks since she was faster at casting than Tobias. Tobias would attack head on distracting the monster. All Mog had to do was keep the two within the crystal's protection, which was easier said than done.

Tobias slashed at the base of Armstrong as it tried to grab him. Lora quickly powered up her magicite. She noticed she was almost out thanks to the skeletons from earlier. 'I sure hope this lasts!' Lora thought as she pointed her racket at Armstrong and yelled, "Blizzard!" The spell hit Armstrong's arm and froze it immediately. Tobias began slashing at the monster even more with the arm out of the way. Armstrong became furious and aimed the cannon and fired right at Lora. She quickly leapt out of the way and powered up more magicite, "Thunder!"

An electrical shock ran through Armstrong's entire body. It immediately turned to Lora and began to charge her ignoring Tobias's attacks. Lora quickly ran around Armstrong. She was much more nimble than this bulky monster. Armstrong kept following Lora, shooting its cannon at her as fast as possible. With the monster busy chasing Lora, Tobias decided to make a new move. He climbed up the backside of Armstrong until he was near the top.

As Lora was running she pulled out the last bit of her offensive magicite. Once she had enough distance from Armstrong's cannon, she turned and pointed her racket straight at the monster, "Thunder!" Another shock went through Armstrong and it was paralyzed. At that moment Tobias jumped on top of Armstrong's head and struck down with his sword. Armstrong began to shake violently while Tobias jumped to the ground and ran towards Lora. A few seconds later and it had crumpled to the ground.

Lora let out a sigh of relief. As they climbed over the rubble of Armstrong, the myrrh tree came into view. Without a word Mog handed the chalice to Lora and they all ran towards the tree, hoping nothing else would jump out at them. Lora placed the chalice in front of the tree and all three watched as the tree gave up its drop of myrrh. Lora picked up the chalice and turned back to Mog and Tobias. Tobias was smiling and she laughed seeing his hair and clothes disheveled with dirt smudges on his face. He then looked at her puzzled, "What's so funny?"

"You're a mess!" Lora said while still chuckling.

"Well I could say the same about you!" Tobias began to laugh at the sight of Lora's surprised face and immediately trying to fix her hair.

"Come on we can clean up once we're out of this place."

Lora stopped fixing her hair and followed Tobias out of Tida.

What was it about myrrh trees that made people so light hearted even when danger is right around the corner, Lora thought to herself as they walked through the desolate town of Tida. The farther they were from the tree though, she felt reality slip back in and wanted be out of Tida as soon as possible. The Cedon caravan quickened their pace, protecting their treasured myrrh.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews again! I'm sorry but I can't reveal any secrets, you'll just have to keep reading ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

That night after washing up Tobias sat at the fire thinking about the day's events. Lora was brushing her lavender locks, "You're being awfully quiet Tobias."

"Don't you think its odd how we were ganged up on like that today?" Tobias asked quietly.

Lora stopped brushing her hair and looked at him, "I do. I've never seen or heard of monsters organizing like that."

"It's very unsettling…" Tobias didn't know what to think or do. He just hoped it wasn't like that at other places. Lora went back to brushing her hair until she began to remember a conversation from the past, "Wait. I remember hearing something about monsters from the Alfitarian caravan." She put down her brush and thought about it as Tobias waited for her to continue. "Sol Racht, the leader, had warned me of an increase in monsters on the road, and even at Marr's Pass that guard had mentioned something about an increase in danger closer to the city. Do think it has any relevance?"

"It might." Tobias sat in thought, "Well let's hope the Alfitarian caravan will be back in Alfitaria when we stop there."

That night Lora had trouble sleeping. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach…..

After a few days of travel, things went back to normal in the Cedon caravan. Tobias went back to his usual happy self with Lora having to punch him every once in a while for a snide comment.

"I'm surprised we haven't come across any bandits so far." Tobias stated, "You would think we would have stumbled across at least one considering the hard times lately."

Lora chuckled, "Well maybe we did and you were too busy fooling around to notice. I blame you if we are short of something."

Tobias gave Lora an offended look and began walking backwards so he could face her, "Well if there ever was a thief I would…."

"You would what?"

Tobias felt a sharp point at his back.

Lora sighed, "You just had to say something didn't you?"

Tobias turned around to see a young redheaded selkie boy.

The boy scoffed, "This is too easy. Give me all of your gil!"

He pointed a sword that obviously didn't belong to him at the both of them.

Lora knew they could easily beat this kid, but she felt for him so she decided a different method. She walked right up to the point of the sword and batted her eyelashes while tracing the tip of the sword with her finger, "That was really brave, what you just did right now." She said seductively. Tobias just looked bewildered and slightly disgusted at what Lora was doing.

The boy's face flushed red and he loosened his grip on the sword, which was a mistake. Lora quickly grabbed it from him and flipped the sword around, "What's your name?"

The boy was shocked at what had just happened but became angry, "I don't have to answer to you woman!" he was about to run away when an older selkie stepped onto the road. He walked up to Lora and looked her over. Lora could tell these two were harmless, but she still held up the sword for show.

"You're Ben Li's girl." The older selkie finally said.

"How do you know that?" Lora asked inquisitively.

"Ben was one of us. The Striped Brigands! Well that is until he met your mother. She made him settle down. You have a lot of him in you."

Lora knew of the brigands and dropped the sword, "You must be Meh Gat. My father talked so highly of you."

Meh laughed, "We did have some good times back then."

The boy then quickly interrupted, "Not to take away from catching up or anything, but we were in the middle of robbing this caravan!"

Meh chuckled, "This is Bal Dat, our youngest member. Artemecion is back there in the bushes." A purple striped moogle then popped out of the bushes and joined the group. Tobias and Mog decided to join in as well seeing as they wouldn't be departing soon. The group had lunch together as Meh Gat told stories of Lora's father when he was young. Bal ate quietly. He was frustrated, being shown up by a girl. Artemecion and Mog were in their own moogle conversation. Before the two parties went their separate ways Lora handed them a sack, "Just some supplies for you just in case. Feel free to write. I hope to see you again."

Meh thanked them and the striped brigands went on their way with Bal frustrated and kicking the pebbles in front of him.

"So is that how we're going to treat all thieves?" Tobias asked Lora as they kept walking.

Lora shook her head, "No, just nice ones."

Tobias laughed, "I'm not sure you're going to meet any others like that."

"Well, maybe we will in Alfitaria."

"No, with all the Lilty patrols, we'll be lucky to get in ourselves."

Lora sighed, "Do you think we'll have to offer a gift there as well?"

Tobias shrugged, "I don't know. I hope not because if you dance again, I have a feeling you're going to get in to too much trouble."

"Well let's just wait and see. I thought you enjoyed my dancing." Lora teased.

Tobias scratched the back of his neck, "Don't get me wrong, I do. But I really don't want to go around beating up perverts all night."

Lora laughed and nudged him, "Then I'll beat them up. You can sit back and watch."

Tobias smiled, "I wouldn't mind watching that. Well three more days to go. I can't wait to see the show."

*

Hurrah for the striped brigands! I really just wanted to put them in a little =) Next stop Alfitaria….hmmm I wonder what will happen next!? Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews again! It really helps me keep writing =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

Alfitaria wasn't what Lora had expected. It was the largest city she had ever been in. Caravans from all over were here for supplies and entertainment. Lora was suddenly envious of Tobias. He had travelled freely all over the world it seemed. As they walked up to the guard at the entrance, he met them at the gate, "For the sacrifices the great city of Alfitaria makes to ensure safety of all caravans, we require an offering from each caravan."

Tobias nodded, "We bring an offering, but it is a performance. Will this satisfy Alfitaria?"

The guard thought about it and looked skeptically at Tobias and then Lora, "You may enter, but I will have a guard accompany you so as you may not leave without performing." The Lilty nodded towards another guard, and the guard walked over next to Tobias.

"I will take watch of them until this evening."

Tobias frowned, people were so untrustworthy. The guard followed them as they found a spot for the caravan and Lora unhitched Helon.

"Lora, I'm going to sharpen my sword at the black smith's. I'll be back for the performance."Tobias called to Lora who was now in the wagon pulling out her trunk.

She stuck her head out, "Alright! Stock up on some meat while you're at it."

The guard looked at Lora and then Tobias, unsure of which way to go.

Tobias looked back at the Lilty, "Come with me. She won't leave until I get back. You don't want to guard her while she's changing do you?"

The Lilty guard shook his head and caught up with Tobias. Tobias looked back; some part inside of him hoped she would leave him. He didn't want her to get heckled or for her to find out his truth.

"Sir, I know what you are." The Lilty guard jolted Tobias out of his thoughts as he was waiting to see the blacksmith.

"Then what am I?" he asked coldly.

"You're a mix. It's not very common though, especially for a-"

"That's enough." Tobias cut him short.

The Lilty took off his helmet and looked at him earnestly, "Our beautiful princess is a mix you know also. So please don't cause a commotion it could be a bad representation of her."

Tobias sighed. This Lilty only meant to be helpful but he seemed to do the exact opposite for Tobias.

"I wasn't planning on it.", was all he could say to the Lilty.

Once Tobias's sword was finished and he had purchased some meat he headed back to the wagon with the Lilty guard. Lora hopped out of the wagon in her bangles and dancing outfit.

She spun around in front of Tobias and the Lilty, "So, what do you think?"

Tobias gave a crooked smile, "Spectacular!"

The Lilty nodded in agreement. A few Liltians walked up behind Lora. Tobias instantly saw the malice in their eyes aimed at him. He walked up to Lora, "Why don't you and our escort head up to the crystal? I have more things to take care of."

"Alright, but hurry up. You promised you would be there." Lora replied as she felt Tobias pushing her gently towards the guard.

Tobias turned away from Lora and headed towards the lilties knowing what was coming to him. He didn't want Lora to see this. As Lora looked back she saw Tobias chatting to a few Lilties. The guard then grabbed her hand and pulled her faster, "We're going to be late!"

Tobias clapped his hands and looked at the Lilties, "So gentleman, why such grim looks?"

"We heard there was a mix in town today. We decided to give the poor bastard a proper greeting." One Lilty sneered.

"Oh so that's how it is. Then let's take this elsewhere shall we?"

The Lilties surrounded Tobias and lead him down a back road.

Lora looked out at the crowd, but couldn't see Tobias anywhere. She shrugged it off and nodded to the musicians who had volunteered to play. Lora decided not to sing today. She wanted her movements to be louder. She spun and flipped. She showed off her agility as the beat quickened. A few selkies in the crowd soon came up and joined her in the dance. The crowd began to cheer. The cheering quickened Lora's heart; she loved to dance and the attention from it. She looked out into the crowd, still no Tobias.

Tobias felt a sharp pain in his back as he was slammed up against a building. He had forgotten how strong Lilties were. He was severely beaten already as he slid down to the ground. He still smiled at them, "If only your dear princess could see you now." The Lilty punched him in the face and all Tobias could see was black.

After an encore, Lora thanked everyone for cheering and she headed back to the caravan. The guard had left since her offering was accepted. She was mad at Tobias though. He didn't show up at all even though he said he would. She wondered what he was up to, probably talking to Mog at the caravan. When Lora got to the caravan though, he wasn't there. This made her even angrier, "He better not be out spending all of our money!" Mog popped out of the wagon with sleep still in his eyes, "Who, kupo?"

"Tobias! Where is he?"

Mog yawned, "Last time I saw him he was talking to some angry Lilties, kupo."

Lora remembered them. Those Lilties didn't look pleased when she had left. What could they have wanted with Tobias? 'Anything practically.' Lora thought to herself. She realized she barely knew anything of importance about Tobias. Her anger soon turned to worry. She hoped nothing bad had happened. What if he had given up on their caravan?

"Mog, stay and watch the caravan. If I'm not back by morning, go find a guard."

Mog nodded and sat in front of the wagon keeping guard. Lora left the wagon in Mog's care and ran off to look for Tobias, her bangles tinkling with every step she took.

*

Oh no! What's going to happen to Tobias? Will Lora find him? Will Tobias live? Will Mog finally do the cha-cha? Find out when I post again! =)


	12. Chapter 12

Oh! The suspense must have killed you these past couple of days! I've felt re-inspired recently and have been writing up a storm so hopefully I will be posting chapters faster. Thanks for the reviews again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles

*

Tobias woke up to his head pounding. He could only see clearly out of his left eye. As he blinked a few times he began to remember what had happened and groaned. Tobias tried to get up, but it was too painful. 'I'm just going to have to stay here tonight.' He thought to himself. He hoped Lora would think he abandoned her so she would leave Alfitaria soon. He was afraid those lilties might try something on her. He also didn't want her to see him like this.

It was getting darker as Lora stopped to catch her breath. She was almost back to where she had started looking. 'Maybe he did leave…' Lora thought to herself glumly. She was about to head back to the wagon, but something had caught her ear. She looked to her right at a small side street she had missed. She walked down the steps cautiously towards the sound. As she stepped closer to the sound, she could make out a figure slumped against a wall. Lora could recognize that disheveled hair anywhere, "Tobias!" she cried exasperated. She ran over to him and dropped to her knees in front of him. Once she noticed the state he was in tears welled up in her eyes, "What happened to you!?"

Tobias had closed his eyes to sleep when he heard his name being called. When he opened his eyes there was Lora in a frazzled state.

"You idiot, Why didn't you leave?"

Lora couldn't believe what he had just said. She wanted to slap him but decided not to, considering the shape he was in.

"How dare you say that! You're my friend. I wouldn't leave you behind!"

Tobias gave a pained expression; he had heard that before, "You don't understand."

"No I don't, but that's because you won't tell me! Why did those Lilties do this to you!?" Lora was getting angry now. Why was he pushing her away like this?

Tobias couldn't stand her yelling at him. He wanted her to go away, "It's because I'm a mix. I'm part clavat part selkie, there you happy now!? You got what you wanted."

Tobias looked away frustrated. His throbbing head wasn't helping the situation. Lora sat back shocked. She hadn't been expecting that. Now she understood, it all made sense about Tobias now. That's why he never stuck so long with other caravans and no one ever wrote him. She wasn't the only one getting snubbed by the other races. Without even thinking about it, Lora ripped off part of her skirt and put it up against the side of Tobias's head where blood was still trickling down. Tobias looked back at her. She hadn't left. He couldn't believe it.

"Don't think of me as lowly as to leave a friend like this." She said sternly to him.

"I can't believe this could've happened here! Alfitaria is supposed to have so many street patrols!"

Tobias winced from the pressure Lora was putting on his wound, "They've been known to turn a blind eye."

"Can you walk alright?"

Tobias nodded, "They mainly went for my face, just let me lean on you."

"Well all the girls will be devastated at this news." Lora said dramatically to lighten the mood.

"So you do think I'm good looking." Tobias smirked.

Lora felt like hitting him again, but restrained herself and helped him up instead, "How do you always manage to turn my jokes around?"

"Skill." Tobias said plainly.

Lora smiled to see that Tobias still had some playfulness to him. That night after cleaning Tobias up, they both slept in the wagon. Before Lora fell asleep she wondered about the struggles he must have gone through. What about his family? Where was he from anyway? There were still more questions to be answered, but she knew it would come in time. Lora soon fell fast asleep.

Tobias woke up after something cold had plopped on his face, "Owww."

"Oops. Sorry! Your eye was really swollen up."

Tobias sat up holding a sack of ice to his eye, "You could have woken me up first." He took the sack off and held it in front of Lora, "Where exactly did you get this?"

Lora smiled. She was hoping he would ask. "Well I had a Yuke freeze some water from the fountain for me."

"Yukes aren't that nice to Selkies. What did you trade this with?"

Lora smiled even bigger, "I didn't. I guess he was just so charmed by my presence."

Tobias chuckled, "And I thought these spiritual Yukes could overlook temptation."

"Apparently not. Anyways, I've decided you are not allowed out of the wagon today as punishment for being stupid."

Tobias sighed, "I've learned my lesson Lora. I'm not a child."

"You need to rest anyways. I'll lead the caravan out of town today."

Tobias slumped back to where he had been sleeping. He wasn't going to argue today. The previous night was enough for him. Lora hopped out of the wagon and hitched Helon up. She was thankful Tobias didn't put up a fight for once. Was something like this going to happen at every village her caravan visited?

*

Well Lora certainly showed him who's boss! Tune in for chapter 13 soon =)


	13. Chapter 13

Hooray another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

All Lora could hear was the creaking of the wagon as she passed over the border of Alfitaria. She was still upset about the events of last night. Tobias had wanted her to leave him behind. She had never seen such a dark side of him before. She didn't know what to do about the situation. Lora frowned when she realized she had no consoling words to offer Tobias. She didn't even know where to start helping him, if he even wanted her help. Did he even need help? Lora kicked the stone in front of her in frustration. She had to say something to him.

While Lora was outside thinking things over and leading the caravan, Tobias was working on a letter. It was a reply to Kima. He hadn't been sure on how to respond to her letter earlier, but he felt he could reply properly now:

Kima, I was very excited to receive your letter, even if you stuffed it in with Lora's. Sorry for the lateness of it. I wasn't too keen on your insight into the Cedon caravan. Yet I should never underestimate a woman's intuition, you were right of course. Lora seems to have accepted me as I am. We are travelling now to get the last bit of myrrh. I bet you are basking in all your glory reading this. Thank you for kicking me out of your caravan. It has definitely worked out for the best so far.

Your good friend, Tobias

Tobias chuckled. He wished he could see Kima's face when she opened the letter. He then remembered how he had met them by chance at the Fields of Fum. He had just arrived in Fum half a year earlier and two caravans were quarreling in the middle of the road. It was mainly between a clavat and an older Lilty. The clavat boy's face was red from yelling at the Lilty. As Tobias approached closer he saw a clavat girl trying to pull him back to their caravan. Tobias was shocked at seeing a clavat so angry. They were such a peaceful people. He looked around and no one seemed to be intervening. He just sighed and stepped in between the two caravans, "Gentlemen. What seems to be the problem here?"

The clavat boy spoke up immediately, "This caravan is selling goods that were recently stolen from our caravan!"

The Lilty puffed up his chest, "My caravan did no such thing! I receive all my wares from a good merchant!"

Tobias looked at the Lilty, "Who is this merchant?"

"A selkie by the name of Jun Po, but he is leaving Fum today. Good luck catching up to him!"

Tobias had a bad feeling about this merchant. He was beginning to believe the clavat caravan, "Well what does he look like? It'll help if any of us run into him."

The Lilty huff puffed, "He has long purple-blue hair with a red head band. He's about your height, probably similar in age. He also has a selkie tattoo under his left eye."

Tobias nodded. "Thank you. Now what is it that you claim was stolen?" Tobias asked as he turned to the two clavats. The boy stepped up to him, "A bushel of striped apples we had purchased the day before, that purple sack of iron ores, and….."

The girl suddenly spoke up, "And a necklace!"

The Lilty pulled all three items out, "These could have been anyone's. You have no proof you own these."

The girl stepped forward further, "Yes we do have proof! Can I see the necklace?"

The Lilty handed her a thin silver chain with what appeared a crystal shaped pendant. The girl traced her finger on the side of the pendant and it opened automatically, revealing a small chip of crystal. The Lilty let out a gasp. The girl closed the locket, "It's a family heirloom. Only I can open it. It would be useless to anyone else."

The Lilty then began to ponder if the goods were actually stolen, "Fine. You can have the necklace. The rest has no claim to you unless you purchase it from me."

The boy had calmed down, "Fair enough. It's our fault we weren't guarding the caravan." The girl put the necklace on around her neck. They then began to head back down the road when Tobias turned to the Lilty, "How much for the apples and iron?"

The Lilty was beginning to feel guilty now so he decided to sell the goods for cheap, "200 gil."

Tobias pulled out his money pouch and paid the Lilty. He then ran with the goods to the clavat caravan.

The girl was the first to notice Tobias trailing them. They stopped the wagon and let him catch up. Tobias first handed them the purchased goods, "I thought you might need these."

The girl gave him a bright smile, "Thank you! And thank you for intervening back there! I was so afraid to lose that necklace."

"You two are fairly young for caravanners."

The boy tried to stand a little taller, "It's our first year. Pora is small so there are only so many young people to travel."

Tobias continued to walk with the caravan and learned about their circumstances the remainder of the day. He listened to all the trouble they had been having finding myrrh due to their inexperience. He liked their company and decided to offer them his help. They took it gladly. At one point in their travels Kima had mentioned that he was a mix. He wondered how she had found out. Kima was very smart for her age. She knew the moment they had met.

Kima had good intuition and could usually make the right choice. Tobias always liked to go against her though, just to ruffle her feathers. Kima and Jasper over time had become Tobias's good friends. He was shocked after leaving the mines that Jasper and Kima said he wasn't allowed to travel with them any longer. He was fairly upset about it thinking it had to do with him being different. He ended up following Lora, his only source of safety and company.

It wasn't until Kima's letter came that Tobias fully understood why they had left him the way they did. Kima apologized to him and hoped his travels were faring well. She finally wrote to him about her plan she had all along. Kima confessed to noticing a change in Tobias once he had met that selkie girl he talked to her about. At the mines she had made her decision to make Tobias go with Lora. Lora needed help even though she wouldn't admit it, and she had a good feeling about the selkie girl. In the letter Kima also added a post script that if she was wrong, he was welcome to travel with them again.

Tobias chuckled; Kima was truly a good girl. He peeked out of the wagon at Lora. She was tugging at her hair as she walked with a loyal Mog at her side. As he sealed up the envelope he thanked Kima in his head for giving him another friend to trust. They never did find that merchant though, Tobias wondered if that Lilty had given him a piece of his mind.

*

Hope you enjoyed the little blip into Tobias's past! There is more to come along with Lora's too. I can't promise speedy updates but since I've been writing up a storm recently, I hope you enjoy =)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey hey new chapter! Thanks for the review Kupo, I think you're probably my number one fan lol! Enjoy the newest chapter =)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own FFCC

Caravan Tale

*

The ice had now become a large puddle in the sack Lora had given Tobias earlier. When he woke up from the nap his head wasn't throbbing anymore. Tobias grabbed the cooking pan to see what the damage was. "Ouch.", he stated as he saw his reflection. Tobias had a split lip, black eye, and a nice gash on the side of his head.

Lora poked her head in the wagon, "You alright?"

Tobias turned to her, "Yeah, it's just my vanity that's hurting now."

Lora laughed, "Yes, you definitely have selkie in you." She climbed into the wagon, "Let me get a better look at your face." She gently touched Tobias's face to investigate all the cuts and bruises, "It's not as bad as it looks." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out some cure magicite, "This should help."

Tobias sighed, "Don't waste it. We might need it for something more important."

Lora crossed her arms, "This is important. You'll heal faster. We'll be at Moschet Manor before you know it. I'd like you in your best health thank you very much."

"Fine." Tobias knew when to give in to Lora now. She would probably whack him with her racket if he kept resisting. Tobias closed his eyes and felt a coolness surround him. He breathed in a scent similar to the myrrh trees. When he opened his eyes he felt much better.

Lora smiled, "Well it worked better than I thought! Your black eye is almost gone."

Tobias felt his face, it wasn't as sore anymore. "Thanks Lora."

"No problem.", she smiled.

"No, I mean thanks for everything."

Lora shook her head, "No, I should be thanking you. I'm just making it up to you now. You've saved me multiple times. All I can do is try and fix you up. Tobias I couldn't care less about your heritage or race. There are other people out there like that also. I'm just happy we can travel together. You're a good friend."

Tobias smiled at the word friend, "Lora, you may not know it, but you actually are a softie."

Lora gave him a surprised look and then punched him in the shoulder, "Am not!" With that she climbed out of the wagon, "Come down for dinner Tobias. You're allowed to get out now." Mog flew over to Tobias as he began to climb down from the wagon, "You're right though! She really is a softie, kupo." Tobias and Mog chuckled quietly with each other hoping she wouldn't hear them.

Lora smiled as she headed towards the fire, knowing Tobias was happy to have her as a friend too.

It felt good to have a nice hot meal after everything Tobias had gone through. He almost wolfed down the entire stew Lora had cooked up. Lora ate hers a bit more decent than Tobias. Once he was finished Lora cleaned up the plates and sat back down. She looked at Tobias, "So tell me your story now that the truth is out. Not caravan stories and tales, but your story."

Tobias sighed; she did deserve the truth now, "No more cutting around the corners anymore eh?"

Lora shook her head, "No more of that. I want to know more about you."

"Fine then, I'll start out with my parents since they are the reason I came to be."

Lora smiled, she had a feeling it would be an interesting story.

"My father lived in Kilo village, near Shella. He was a hardworking clavat farmer back in the day. Today he still lives near Kilo, but just on the outskirts. My mother was part of a travelling selkie troupe. They sold their wares and performed in many villages. They usually came to Kilo once a year for the crystal ceremony. My father claims it was love at first sight when he saw her dance. My mother would say it differently." Tobias chuckled, "The year they had fallen for each other my mother's troupe had visited Kilo longer than usual. My mother and father were married a month later and she was soon expecting me."

Lora was surprised, "But that's so fast after knowing one another."

"Yes, I think it was part of their downfall as well. The troupe left my mother in the care of Kilo, but right after they left, things began to go missing. Kilo was already facing hard times as it was so stolen items were a big concern. The troupe was blamed for everything. A few men went after them, but the troupe was never found. My mother soon became the scapegoat and scorn of the village. My father had to move us near the outskirts of the village to protect my mother and myself. When I was six, my mother couldn't stand the harassment and racial slurs anymore. She didn't feel safe so she left my father and me. I was raised as a clavat boy and was never allowed to reveal my selkie side. The whole village knew my heritage, but pretending to be a clavat protected me enough. My mother would visit from time to time. Her heart is still with my father today even though she travels around as well."

"I am so sorry Tobias." That was all Lora could say. His family had such a sad story.

"It's alright it was in the past, but I can't stand the way your people are treated. I had to hold myself back to keep from beating that guard at Marr's Pass."

Lora smiled, "I had that same urge also, but you have selkie blood so you are one of us."

"Yes, but I was raised the clavat way. I have only just begun to tap into my selkie side."

"Don't worry. It will come naturally."

A few quiet minutes later Lora began to sing out of the blue. Tobias had heard this song before. His heart began to beat louder and louder. It was an ancient song; he felt his selkie blood begin to rise with in him. He felt like dancing. When Lora stopped she looked at Tobias's flushed face, "You felt something didn't you?"

"Yes! I remember my mother would sing that from time to time."

Lora smiled again, "You do have selkie alive and well within you. It's an ancient selkie song. All selkies know it. The song is about our travels and a place to call home. Most of the lyrics can't be translated today, but I do know we sing about how we came from the sea to find a home. Today we still search for it, always a step away."

"And what is this future home?"

Lora closed her eyes trying to imagine it, "A peaceful place where no monster roams with golden butterflies. It's all I can remember from the translation." She finished as she opened her eyes.

Tobias looked up at the stars, "Hmph. I've never seen golden butterflies before."

"Neither have I, but when I was little I would look all over Cedon for them. I still do, but now with my little brother. He is determined to find one in Cedon because he doesn't want to move if they are found elsewhere." Lora chuckled lovingly at the thoughts of her brother.

Tobias began to notice how Lora's face lit up whenever she spoke of her family. She must have such warm memories. In a way he envied her for that. He loved when she talked about them though; her face was so gentle and free from the stress of caravan troubles whenever she would recall a funny story.

"Well, I need some rest if I'm actually allowed out of the wagon tomorrow." Tobias said sarcastically as he stretched.

"Well your face looks better now so you won't scare off strangers." Lora smiled curtly at Tobias as she headed towards the wagon.

Tobias took a moment to recover from her remark then followed after her, "Ouch! Did you just beat me at my own game!?"

"Indeed." Lora smiled with pride as her back was turned towards Tobias.

When Lora turned to look at him he acted as if someone had hit him and he fell to the ground, "I'm shocked! I never thought the likes of you could say that."

"Oh shut up, Tobias or I'll give you a matching black eye!" Lora scoffed at him as she climbed into the wagon.

Tobias yelled to Lora, "But I am in such awe Lora! You of all people!" He heard her grumble something in the wagon so he walked up and peeked in, "What was tha-" Poof! Tobias found a pillow in his face. He faltered back a few paces as Lora stuck her head out, "Come on Tobias, I'm tired!"

Tobias picked up the pillow and began to climb into the wagon, "I think you enjoyed that!" Lora just grumbled some more.

*

Well I hoped you had fun reading! I'm not sure when more updates will be coming in but I'll post them asap! ~Kest


	15. Chapter 15

Heyo! Sorry I haven't updated lately but there was spring break and a wedding and ofcourse st. patty's day which is self explanatory lol! Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy the Cedon caravan's adventures in this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFCC

Caravan Tale

*

It had been a very humid week since Tobias and Lora had their chat. Tobias was back to his normal self with just the hint of the gash on the side of his head. Tobias traced it with his finger, "I have a feeling this will be a scar soon."

Lora looked over at him, "There are worse things Tobias, besides you can call it a battle wound."

"Yes. I'll tell how I fought off ten, no thirty monsters with only my bare hands."

Lora giggled at his sarcasm, "Then you'll be irresistible! The girls will go crazy for you."

Tobias stopped walking and crossed his arms, "Why do you always bring up the ladies? I never talk about girls."

Lora was startled by his suddenly serious comment, but quickly recovered, "Well, you must have had someone special at one point in time right? Most people at our ages do." She quickly turned back around and continued walking.

Tobias perked up and quickened his pace to catch up with her, "No I haven't had such luck in that area, but you have been in love haven't you?"

Lora was becoming flustered, why did he have to ask that!? She bit her bottom lip thinking of a reply, "Well…I…."

"Hello Cedon caravan!" a voice interrupted the flustered Lora and curious Tobias. They had almost walked right past the Alfitarian caravan! Lora looked up to see Sol Racht driving the wagon, "Good day sir! How is your caravan faring?"

Sol Racht hopped down in his clunky armor, "We have finished collecting for the year and are on our way home."

Tobias smiled, "Well that is good to hear! We are on our way to Moschet and then head back to Cedon."

Sol Racht stepped up to Tobias and looked him up and down and turned to Lora, "It is good to see you no longer travelling alone. This year has been extremely treacherous for collecting myrrh."

Lora nodded and took a few steps closer to Sol, "That is why I have been hoping to meet you again in our travels. We have come across a fair amount of trouble ourselves." Lora and Tobias continued to tell Sol Racht of their experiences in Tida. After awhile Sol Racht shook his head, "This is indeed bad news. We have heard similar stories in our travels this year. We will hurry to Alfitaria and send word to other caravans. I will inform you of any news or updates I receive, you should do the same as well."

Lora nodded, "I will. May your journey home be a safe and quick one."

"Thank you lass, I wish you all the best as well." Sol Racht climbed aboard the wagon and cracked the reigns a bit harder than needed, picking up a fast speed.

Lora and Tobias looked at each other; this was not good news at all. Lora had a sinking feeling in her gut, "Let us hope Moschet has no surprises for us." Tobias nodded in agreement. They began to walk forward silently both of their minds brimming with worries. Lora thought about the news from the Alfitarian caravan the rest of the day and into the evening. She and Tobias were both in deep thought about what was becoming of their world. If news like this was happening all over the world this couldn't just be a simple fluke, could it?

"Tobias?" Lora whispered prodding him in the back.

"Mmmrmm"

"Tobias." Lora poked him harder.

"Hey, I was having a nice dream you know…" Tobias sluggishly turned over to face Lora, "What is it?"

"Do you really think it's as bad as Sol Racht said?"

Tobias rubbed some sleep from his eyes, "It is possible, but I would rather find out for myself than listen to others." He looked over into Lora's concerned selkie eyes, he could tell that wasn't the answer she was looking for but he was too tired for this conversation. Dawn would be here in a few hours. He rolled back over when Lora poked him again.

"What will you do after Moshet, when our deal is finished?"

"Travel with you to Cedon ofcourse. Now let me sleep."

Lora turned over so that she and Tobias lay back to back. As she closed her eyes she felt comforted by Tobias's answer and his rhythmic breathing.

"Hey sunshine! Wake up!" Lora blinked wearily and sat up to see Tobias peeking into the wagon with Mog, "Come on the mail is here."

It took Lora a few minutes to register what Tobias had said. She stretched and fixed her hair before she hopped out to face the day. Tobias was working on breakfast over the fire as she sat down near him, "Where did you get eggs from!?"

Tobias smiled craftily and turned towards her, "Let's just say I borrowed them from a farmer down the road."

"You're lucky you didn't get caught! Clavats do get temperamental about those things!"

Tobias turned back to the food, "Heh, I know."

Lora then realized the blunder she had made, "Sorry Tobias I wasn't even thinking."

Tobias just shrugged, "It's alright. Mog has your letters by the way."

Lora looked around for Mog. She spotted him near the far side of the caravan chatting with the mail moogle. She got up and trotted over, "Mog, I believe you have something for me?"

Mog looked up and flew to eye level with Lora and let her take the letters, "Lora, can this moogle stay with us a bit? He is weary from his travels, kupo."

Lora patted Mog on the head, "Of course he can." She then bent down to the sleepy mail moogle, "Make yourself at home."

The moogle nodded, "Thank you, kupo. The name's Hum. Road's are very treacherous now a days."

Lora walked back over to Tobias where breakfast was ready, "Did you get any letters Tobias?"

Tobias shook his head and continued to eat his eggs. He had hoped to hear from Kima or Jasper, but he had just given Hum his reply to Kima.

Lora opened her first letter from home:

Lora,

It was so good to hear from you. We are happy that your travels have fared well. We hope you return very soon. Tell us more of this fellow you travel with. We hope he isn't like Jun. You must have your wits about you remember! The Lilty family has moved in nicely. Their son is very anxious to meet you. He is a very headstrong person. Nem has started a garden like you asked, but I'll let him write about that for you below. Let us know when you head for Cedon.

Poppa

Hey sis, I hope you like my drawing. I planted the seeds and guess what is growing? Rainbow grapes! You better hurry home or I will eat them all. I want you to bring me something back that I will like. Beat those baddies!

Nem

On another page Lora found a drawing of Nem surrounded by rainbow grapes. She giggled at it and felt the pang of missing her family. Tobias was looking over her shoulder, "Oh, another masterpiece of your brother's. Maybe you should get him some paints?"

Lora shook her head, "No, I know exactly what to get him and it's at Moschet."

"Well, what is it?"

"You'll see." Lora tartly replied as she began to write her reply on her parchment.

Hello family, I have only one more myrrh tree to visit before I head home. I have important news to speak with the elder and to you about when I return. The man I travel with goes by the name of Tobias. He has helped other caravans throughout his travels and is now helping me. He plans to travel to Cedon with me, so you will get to meet him. Tell Nem I will have a surprise for him when I return.

Lora

Tobias watched as Lora sealed up her reply to her family and opened her other letter. Tobias knew it must be from Kima. Another envelope fell to the ground from the letter Lora had opened, "Tobias, I think that's for-" Tobias had greedily snatched up the envelope and opened it:

Tobias,

I was so glad to hear from you. I am also glad that you still travel with Lora. I must warn you this letter brings bad tidings as well as Lora's. The monsters have grown so much stronger around Pora. Jasper and I must actually go out of our village to patrol the roadways. I fear the worst for Pora when we must leave for myrrh. It seems our crystal is struggling at times. It doesn't sing like it used to. Our elder has become sick with worry. I was wondering if this was happening anywhere else? I pray for a safe journey for the both of you.

Kima

Tobias looked up to see a pale faced Lora. Her letter was shaking a little, "I take it I received the same letter as you." Lora nodded.

"We have to inform Sol Racht immediately. This concerns me deeply."

Lora nodded, "I'll write him and Kima."

Tobias stood up and walked over to the mail moogle, "When do you think you'll be able to travel again?"

Hum looked up to see a very distressed Tobias, "This afternoon should suffice if I could have some food to travel with, kupo."

"Done. You need to travel to Alfitaria first. It's an urgent letter."

The moogle nodded very quickly understanding the importance.

Lora shakily began to write the replies to Sol Racht and Kima:

Sol Racht,

I hope you have made it to Alfitaria safely. We have news about the Pora village. It seems their crystal is waning and monsters have the area surrounded. They have road patrols now, but they need more manpower. If there is anything you can do please inform Pora immediately and let us know the outcome.

Lora, Cedon Caravan

Kima,

I am sorry for Pora's struggles. Tobias and I will inform Alfitaria of your news. We hope this will help you soon. Pora isn't the only place this is occurring. We were nearly killed in Tida and I fear what will happen at Moschet Manor. If the worst does happen, you will be safe in Cedon. Just let them know who you are and that you are a friend of mine.

Lora

"Finished." Lora set down her quill. Tobias picked up the letters and sat down next to Lora, "Hum says he can deliver them this afternoon."

Lora rested her head in her hands, "Good. We need all the time we can get."

Tobias patted her back even though he knew it wouldn't help. He had a deep dreadful feeling about the future of Pora. He had to help Kima and Jasper in some way.

*

Oh me oh my! What will become of Pora? What will happen at Moschet? Tune in for chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 is finally up yay! The Cedon Caravan finally makes it to Moschet Manor =)

Disclaimer: I don't own ffcc

Caravan Tale

*

A few days later the Cedon caravan's nerves had calmed down. They had other important things to focus on, like breaking into Moschet Manor.

Tobias looked up and down at the great wooden doors, "I've never been able to come here before."

Lora jumped to peek into the keyhole, "And why is that?"

"Oh you'll see."

Lora pulled out a dagger from her boot, "Boost me up so I can pick the lock."

Tobias helped Lora onto his shoulders and she began to pick away. Mog was hovering above the two with the chalice, "Don't be too loud, kupo!"

A sharp click in the lock announced Lora's success, and she quickly hopped to the ground. Tobias unsheathed his sword, "Be ready for anything, Lora." She nodded in reply as she wielded her racket.

Tobias and Lora pushed open the door a crack so they could slip in. They both looked in awe at the expanse of a courtyard, but a distance away they could see two feline coeurls still unaware of their presence. "Quick, head to the room to your right!" Tobias said as he led the way. All three stopped in front of an emblem on the ground. Tobias looked at Lora, "This is why I haven't been here. Give it a minute and it should change to the selkie symbol. When it does step on it and we're into the room."

Lora kept her eyes on the emblem, "You can't step on a clavat or selkie symbol?"

"No." Tobias chuckled bitterly, "Apparently I'm my own race."

Lora wanted to look up at him, but knew she had to watch the emblem. All she could do was let him know what she thought, "That's not fair!"

Before Tobias could reply the symbol changed and Lora hopped onto it. With a loud creak the door opened and the three trespassers ran inside. Before their eyes adjusted to the light, Lora felt a brush of air and heard a thwack! She looked to her right to see a giant meat cleaver stuck in the wall. Lora and Tobias dodged the next attack as it was aimed straight for their heads.

"Hurry, get the chefs!" Tobias yelled as he charged forward. Lora followed instantly and they began attacking the two tonberry chefs. Tobias slashed at the chef's head but it ducked and instead he cut through its hat. The chef jabbed Tobias in the stomach with a rolling pin which sent him to the ground, dropping his sword. The chef came at him with a steak knife at which Tobias rolled over towards a giant frying pan and slammed it into the chef's face knocking him unconscious.

Lora walked over from the dead chef she was standing on and helped Tobias up. He picked up his sword, "I really wasn't expecting that rolling pin."

Lora just smirked, "I thought you said, be ready for anything."

Tobias nudged her, "Come on, you. There are more rooms to go through."

They went through two more rooms fighting off more and more tonberry chefs. Each room had such an assortment of large furniture. Lora had heard the stories of Jack and Maggie Moschet, but she never believed it until now. It wasn't until the fourth room that they made an error.

"I really hope the tree is in here." Lora said to Tobias as she stepped onto the selkie symbol once again, "This is getting tiring."

The door opened and Lora and Mog ran inside, but as Tobias quickly followed the door shut too fast. "Damn!" Tobias cursed loudly. He was stuck near the courtyard alone. As he leaned his back against door dreading what would happen next he heard a muffled voice, "Tobias!? Are you alright?"

He put his ear up against the door to hear Lora, "I'm fine. Is the tree there?"

Lora looked around and then she saw her. Maggie was busy admiring herself in front of her mirrors. "No it's not! I'm in Maggie's room. I'll be out once the symbol changes."

Tobias cursed again. Lora would be in trouble if Maggie realized she was in her room. He looked down at the emblem, and with a groan, he knew it was going to be a few minutes before the door would be able to open again.

Lora looked at the symbol for the Lilties. It would be awhile before it changed back. Lora hoped the coeurls in the yard hadn't noticed Tobias. As she looked around the room, something else caught her eye. The giant table she was standing by had an open jewelry chest on top. Lora's eyes began to sparkle at the sight of it and then she looked at Mog, "Let me know when the symbol changes."

Mog suddenly became anxious already knowing her intent, "Lora! Don't! You're going to get caught, kupo!"

It was too late; Lora's mind was set on the jewelry. She quietly hopped up onto the table and grabbed a handful of bracelets, rings, earrings, and pendants. As Lora put them in her sack, she noticed some of them were her size. Maggie must have taken them from caravans that had stopped here and failed. Well this was one caravan the Moschets couldn't beat. Lora hopped back down on the platform to see the symbol had just changed to selkie. As the door opened Maggie had turned around to see Lora and Mog rush out with jewelry hanging out of Lora's sack, "THIEVES!" she screamed as she followed the intruding selkie girl into the courtyard.

As Lora ran out she saw Tobias trying to fight off the coeurls. She was about to run and join him when she heard Maggie come charging out of her room screaming at her. Before Lora could decide on what to do there was a loud deep angry yell and a rumbling. Jack Moschet came running out of the kitchens, "MURDERERS!"

The felines slinked away from Tobias as Jack came out to the courtyard and joined Maggie. "Thought you could steal from us without getting caught little caravan? ho ho ho!"

Lora and Mog quickly joined Tobias's side as Jack and Maggie towered over them, their weapons ready. Maggie looked down at Lora, "Not much for talk dear? Just you wait, soon monsters as you like to call us will rule over this world! It's a shame you won't be alive to see that day." Maggie's comment sparked a rage in Lora's body. She instantly charged at Maggie, bashing her in the side with her racket. Maggie screamed in anger and lunged at Lora but missed. Lora quickly nodded at Tobias alerting him to their plan. If these two were separated enough, they wouldn't be able to assist or heal each other.

Maggie scratched Lora's arm, "Well aren't you a clever little brat! I won't lose to a thief!" Lora winced but ignored the pain and blood rushing from her arm and sent a double power attack at Maggie, hitting her head on. Maggie tried to regain her balance but Lora was too fast and used her opportunity to hit Maggie as hard and as fast as she could, causing Maggie to lose consciousness.

Jack, distracted by Tobias looked over to see his Maggie lying on the ground and Lora running towards him, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he yelled as he casted a fire ring which burned everything surrounding him, including the coeurls. Tobias had just missed it, with the top of his hair singed. Lora and Mog joined his side, "Glad to see you two again!" Tobias headed back to attack Jack again. Lora quickly pulled out her magicite and loaded it to her racket, "Gravity!" she yelled as a purple orb shot out and hit Jack in his legs, causing him to stay on the ground. Tobias began slashing Jack with his sword as he dodged Jack's powerful swipes. Tobias was beginning to get worn out, "Lora! Hurry up!"

Lora loaded up another magicite, "Fira!" A burst of flame shot out aimed directly at Jack's face. It hit him in the eyes and Jack screamed in agony. At that moment the gravity had ended and he ran screaming for water.

Tobias ran over to Lora, "Come on I saw the tree!" Lora followed him as they sprinted to a hidden side of the courtyard and there was the myrrh tree, healthy and full of myrrh. Lora placed the chalice on the platform and all three watched as the tiny drop of myrrh fell into the chalice, filling it completely. Lora dropped to her knees with relief; it was finished for the year. Tobias picked up the chalice and placed it in front of her, "Look at what you did!"

Lora smiled and rubbed her misty eyes, "No, what we did."

Tobias looked at Lora's arm, "Ouch. Maggie really does have a nasty temper." He took Lora's cure magicite and placed it against the cut. Lora felt the cooling sensation as her wounds closed up, "Thanks…but, ummm…Tobias, your hair is smoking."

"What?" Tobias felt the tips of his hair, "Aaah!"

Lora laughed and pulled out more magicite, "Blizzard!"

A gust of snow hit Tobias causing his hair to freeze almost straight up. Lora laughed heartily at Tobias's expression.

"Thanks, Lora." Tobias said sarcastically but then laughed too as he pulled an icicle from his hair.

As they were leaving the manor Lora quickly pulled out her dagger and ran over to the dead coeurls. Tobias looked over at her, "What are you doing?"

She turned back to him, "You'll see!"

A few minutes went by and Lora came back with the feline's skin, "Its coat is so nice, I thought I could make a jacket for my brother."

Tobias felt the fur, "Aw I want one too!"

"The rest of the fur was burned, but if I have extra I'll make you something."

Tobias smiled, "Good, Now let's get out of this place before Maggie wakes up!"

All three caravanners began to run out of the manor like good thieves before the day's exhaustion would catch up with them.

*

Hooray for collecting the last myrrh drop! I wonder what will happen now in Lora's adventures??? Thanks for reading! =)


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the reviews!!! They really help me continue to write =) Sorry it has been awhile since my last update, I was busy deciding my future after college. Now that it's decided, well at least for the next 5 months, I can write more!

Caravan Tale

*

"Ouch!" Lora whined in pain. That was the fourth time the needle had pricked her in an hour. She nursed her thumb and continued sewing.

Tobias who was walking with Helon and Mog turned back to Lora who was sewing in the front of the wagon, "I've never heard someone complain so much about a needle or one so clumsy."

Lora looked up from her tedious work, "Well if you could guide Helon away from the rocks this wouldn't be an issue."

Tobias shook his head and laughed, they would be zigzagging all day if he even tried that. He turned back to Lora, "You've been working on that since this morning, work on it tonight. Take a break and walk with me."

Lora looked at her progress on the little jacket so far, well at least the sleeves were done. She put the skins and sewing kit into her trunk and joined Tobias and Mog. "It feels good to stretch my legs." Lora stretched her arms to the sky and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun. When she opened them again she saw Tobias smiling at her, "So what's the damage?" He had caught her off guard for a moment, "What?"

"Your thumb, how is it?"

Lora held out a very red thumb with a few poke marks, "It'll be fine by tonight."

"Well that's good to hear. I look forward to what you're making me." Tobias began to laugh at Lora's expression on her face.

"Is that what all this was about!? You just want your surprise! How do you even know there will be any skin left!?" Lora had gotten riled up by him again. Mog just chuckled at the two and flew to the wagon to have a nice juicy striped apple.

"There is always some left." Tobias answered Lora knowingly, "Selkies never waste anything."

Lora smirked, knowing it was true, "And how do you know of such things?"

Tobias pulled out a piece of scrap fabric and handed it to Lora, "My mother taught me. She is a terrible seamstress like you." Lora nudged him at his remark but focused on the Selkic symbols sewn into the cloth, "Your mother did this?"

Tobias nodded and looked ahead as if reliving his past, "It's the symbols of her, well our troupe I guess. She made me that right before she left so I could find her."

Lora handed the worn fabric back to Tobias, "Is that why you travel?"

"No. We ran into each other a couple years ago though. I loved travelling with the troupe, but there was just something missing. I guess I travel to find that element of what I'm missing."

"Do you think you're any closer to finding it?"

Tobias was quiet for a few minutes, thinking Lora's question over, "I'm not sure." He turned to look at her, "But I do know that the need for me to look has waned since travelling with you."

Lora felt her face get warm as she listened to Tobias's reply. She felt as if he was looking into her deeply. She didn't know what to do so she turned to look ahead. They walked quietly for awhile.

Tobias also turned away; he hadn't realized what he had even said. He couldn't figure out what had come over him to say that. Seeing Lora's blushing face though, made him smile. He had never seen that look on her before.

That evening Lora had gone right back to her sewing. She was determined to finish it before they arrived back in Cedon. Tobias was looking over the map to plan their travel route. "We'll be at the miasma crossing in a week or so."

Lora stopped sewing, "I know. I'm trying not to think about it." She tried to begin sewing again but her hands were shaking too much and she pricked her thumb again. She winced in pain, but kept quiet so Tobias wouldn't pick on her again. She wouldn't get any work done this way. Lora put the sewing away and grabbed the lantern hanging inside the wagon, "I'm going to go down by the river." Lora lit the lantern by the fire. Tobias put down the map at her announcement, "Isn't it a bit dark for swimming?"

Lora shook her head, "It's my favorite time for a bath."

Tobias just shrugged and went back to the map. He could never win an argument with her anyways. Lora headed down the hill to the river. This was Lora's favorite river, it was so wide and calm you couldn't even tell it had a current. She remembered spending hours here with her father the year before. Lora undressed and set her clothes on a nearby tree branch. She dove right into the cool waters. As she came up for air she flipped her hair around and sighed in contentment. It wasn't as nice as the sea but it was pleasant enough.

Tobias turned as he heard her splashing in the river. He felt the sudden urge to join her but had a feeling she wasn't properly dressed. He would surely get a slap if he dared. Mog flew over and sat by Tobias eating food as usual. Tobias was about to pick on Mog using up the food supplies when he thought Lora had called his name. Tobias just shook his head thinking he was hearing things. A few minutes later he heard it again, "Mog did you just hear…." Then Lora's scream cut in, "TOBIAS!"

Tobias was up in a flash and running towards the river.

Lora had been swimming when she felt a cold clammy hand grab her arm. She turned to see a grotesque water creature. She shrieked and yelled for Tobias. It was pulling her farther away from the bank of the river. Another one joined him and they began to pull harder. Lora was kicking at them and trying to break free. She yelled again and again while struggling. Lora feared Tobias couldn't hear her from this distance and another water monster was swimming towards her. They began to pull her under water when a large amount of splashing came from behind her. All Lora could see was a metallic light slashing across the water and she heard the creatures shriek in pain. Their grips loosened and let go. Lora soon found herself being pulled back to shore away from the deep river.

Tobias rushed down to the river where all he could see was a great deal of splashing. He was about to jump in when Mog called after him, "Your sword, kupo!"

Tobias blindly felt for it at his side when he realized it was back by the fire. Of all the things to forget! He turned to go retrieve it when Mog had caught up to him half dragging his sword. Tobias grabbed it and turned to plunge into the cool waters. As Tobias swam closer Lora's yelling had become more gurgled. Something was pulling her away. Then Tobias saw the water creatures grabbing at her. He immediately began slashing at them trying to avoid Lora. One of the creatures yelped as Tobias had cut off its arm. This was the breaking point and the creatures began to creep away. Without hesitation Tobias grabbed Lora's arm and pulled her back to shore.

Once Lora's feet touched the ground she immediately got up to run away when she bumped into something in front of her. She was about to shriek until a soaked Tobias picked up the lantern and revealed she had run into him. His face was full of concern and he wrapped his arms around her, holding Lora tightly. Lora stayed there feeling his embrace until her heavy breathing was back to normal.

"I told you it wasn't a good time for swimming." Tobias finally said, breaking the silence.

As he let go of Lora they both then realized that she was still naked. Tobias's face went bright red and he turned around immediately, "Grab your clothes quick in case those things return."

Lora went over to the tree and put on her clothes as fast as she could. She had a feeling her face was as red as his at the moment.

Lora joined Tobias whose face flushed even redder at seeing her again. They walked back to the fire quietly. As Lora brushed and dried her hair near the fire she looked up at the still blushing Tobias, "Thank you Tobias. I should have planned my little trip to the river better."

Tobias just scratched the back of his head, "Thank Mog too. I completely forgot my sword; it was Mog who brought it."

Lora looked down at Mog and smiled, "Thanks Mog." She scratched his head and he purred in contentment.

Once Lora felt she wasn't soaked anymore she headed towards the wagon, "Good night Tobias." He nodded at her and once Lora was settled in the wagon he climbed to the top of the canopy. Lora stuck her head out, "Aren't you coming in to sleep?"

Tobias didn't look at her for fear of blushing, "….Um no. I can see better up here if there are more monsters."

Lora had a feeling that was a lie but shrugged and laid back down to sleep.

Tobias laid down and looked up at the stars. He couldn't get the picture of Lora out of his head. She had seemed so stunning in the lantern light. He didn't know what had come over him to hold her. He had held her much longer than he should have. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep beside her with these thoughts running in his mind.

Lora's back felt cold as she snuggled with Mog. The wagon seemed somewhat empty. She had gotten used to Tobias's rhythmic breathing. How had she become so fond of him she wondered? He had saved her once again and Lora had no idea how to repay him.

*

Ooooh nakey Lora! XD I hope you enjoyed the new chapter =)


	18. Chapter 18

Wow! Look at all the reviews! Thanks you guys =) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life gets complicated sometimes… Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Caravan Tale

*

The following week had been the most uncomfortable time Lora had ever had with Tobias. He was continuing to sleep on the canopy of the wagon and had barely made eye contact with her. Lora was beginning to get very upset by his behavior; they had more important things to worry about like getting to Cedon and waiting for news from Alfitaria or Pora.

Tobias was loading up the back of the wagon for the day's travel when Lora appeared in front of him leaning against the wagon, "So you saw me naked."

Tobias looked up in shock with his face blushing, "No, no it was dark…." Lora crossed her arms and looked at him sternly waiting for the real answer. Tobias sighed, "Well, yes, mostly, but it was dark."

"See that wasn't so hard to admit. Now quit avoiding me. A caravan has to work together."

Tobias threw the last sack into the wagon, "Well I would like to see how you would act if you saw me in the same state."

Lora blushed and tried to erase the picture in her mind. Tobias smirked at her expression he had an inkling about what she was thinking. Lora just shook her head, "Go hitch up Helon; I'll let Mog know we're heading out."

Tobias began to whistle happily as he hitched Helon to the caravan. Things were going back to normal and he could relax a bit. It was nice that Lora wasn't upset at what had happened. Most girls would've given him a good slap. Except there was this one sensation he couldn't explain, and it wouldn't leave him alone no matter what. Tobias just shrugged it off; maybe he would write to Kima about it, if everything in Pora was alright.

Lora climbed into the wagon to look for Mog. She was trying to cool her face down as she looked; Tobias always knew how to push her buttons. She really wanted to get him at his worst for once. After a few minutes Lora exited the wagon with no luck finding Mog. Lora walked around towards the front of the wagon and found Mog sleeping in the driver's seat. Lora hopped up next to him and scratched his head. Mog blinked wearily a few times, "Kupo?"

"We're heading out Mog, you all set?"

Mog sat up and puffed out his chest, "A moogle is always ready, kupo!"

Tobias joined Mog on his other side with the reigns, "Everyone all set?"

Lora and Mog nodded in unison and Tobias cracked the whip, beginning another day of travel.

"You know there is something that still bothers me about that night." Lora said while munching on an apple.

"And what is that?" Tobias asked hoping it didn't have anything to do with his actions.

Lora finished her bite of apple, "There never were monsters there before. I honestly think now that all the happenings in Pora, Tida, and the rest of the world are connected."

Tobias nodded gravely, "Yes, but how and why are the questions we need to figure out. I wish we would hear from Kima or Sol Racht soon."

Lora sighed, "Yes, but letters take time and there is little patience when trouble is near."

She tossed her apple core out into the grassy field they were riding by. She really hoped everything in Cedon was alright.

Tobias changed the subject, "Well we'll be at the miasma stream sooner than I expected."

Lora felt a chill go up her spine, "Why did you have to bring that up?"

Tobias put his hand on her shoulder, "It will be alright. The crossing will be quick, just like last time."

"If you say so.", Lora said doubtfully.

Unfortunately for Lora crossing would not be so easy this time around…..

"Oi! Cedon Caravan!" Lora saw a clavat boy running towards her. Once he was a few yards away he stopped to catch his breath and Lora and Tobias met him the rest of the way. Lora looked at the boy's familiar clothing style, "You're from the Fum caravan. What are you doing way out here?"

He was still panting when he answered her, "Our caravan is right down the hill. We've been hoping for another caravan to come our way."

"Why? What do you need another caravan for?" Tobias asked since he and Lora were completely puzzled by this boy's distress.

"Oh you'll see, follow me." The boy began to head back to his caravan down the hill. Lora looked at Tobias, but all he did was shrug. So they ended up following him to the Fields of Fum caravan.

Once they arrived at the caravan a girl came up to greet them, "Oh, thank goodness! I thought it would be weeks before we would run into another caravan. My name is Lulie and the one who brought you here is Andy."

Lora was still baffled at why they needed another caravan, nothing was broken and they seemed to be doing fine, "So why do you need us? Most caravans would disregard Cedon as it is."

Another clavat who was stoking their fire stood up and walked over to Lora, "There are strange circumstance during these times. The name's Jake. I am the leader of this caravan." He held out a hand for Lora to shake and then to Tobias.

"My name is Lora and I am the leader of the Cedon caravan. This is Tobias and our moogle Mog."

Jake nodded, "You have met all but one in my caravan. Sheula is in the wagon, sick. Which is why we need your help. You will need ours as well if you intend to cross the miasma."

"What do you mean by that?" Tobias didn't like the sound of that.

"We'll show you. The stream is about a half day away from here. Come travel with us."

Tobias looked at Lora. Her face was solemn and her hands were trembling a little, but she was still standing strong. It was probably to save face in front of these caravanners. Lora nodded, "We shall accompany you, since we both are heading to the same destination."

Jake nodded, "Good then. Let us pack up and we'll be on our way."

*

Enter the Fum caravan, yay! Hmm I wonder what could be happening at the miasma stream, and why is Sheula sick???


	19. Chapter 19

Holy comments batman! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's a new chapter for y'all!

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy crystal chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

"What is happening to our world!?" Tobias asked as he stared at the ominous miasma stream. It was growing! The sky all around was blackened and lightning flashed. The wind was almost pushing both caravans back. Lora was transfixed on what was before her. Her eyes were full of fear. The miasma stream seemed almost uncontrollable.

Jake walked up to Tobias, "We came upon this a few days ago. We cannot cross it. It has grown more powerful and much wider."

Tobias just shook his head in disbelief, "It was perfectly crossable a few weeks ago, just like it always was."

Lora turned away from the miasma stream and looked at Jake, "If it's uncrossable why do you need us."

Andy walked up carrying the Fum chalice, "We can't cross with one crystal, but maybe two will be enough."

"Three." Tobias interjected and he pulled out of his shirt a necklace with a crystal pendant.

Lora ran back to the wagon and retrieved their chalice. The two caravans then placed the crystals close to one another on the ground. All three crystals began to hum and glow. Lora looked back at the miasma, "Do you really think it will be enough?"

"It has to be. It's all we have and our villages need us. Sheula needs a doctor soon." Jake picked up the Fum chalice and handed it to Andy, "You will be the chalice bearer. Lulie, make sure everything is roped down; you will have to lead the wagon. I'll take care of Sheula." The two clavats nodded and went off as ordered.

Lora looked over at Tobias, "I guess we should do the same." Tobias nodded and they headed back to their caravan. Lora was tying up the water barrel when the knot broke out of her hands, "Dammit!" Tobias took the rope out of Lora's hands, "I can finish this up. Go prepare the chalice." Lora nodded quietly, her nerves were getting to her, but she had to represent Cedon. A selkie can be just as good as a clavat. As Lora was exiting the wagon, Tobias called to her, "Lora, it will be alright you know." That was all he had time to comfort her with.

Once both caravans were prepared, Jake climbed into the Fum wagon and came out carrying Sheula. She was crumpled against him and shaking. Her whimpers were very quiet. Lora looked at her then Jake. She could see the pain and concern in his eyes. She then looked at Sheula again. She knew those symptoms, "You failed to cross."

"Yes." Jake answered solemnly, "The miasma blew her out of the crystal's reach."

"Do you really think it's good for her to cross again?"

Jake looked down at Sheula, "It's all we can do right now. I don't know what else to do."

Lora understood. Seeing Sheula in such a state gave her a bit more courage. She wanted to make it across even more now. "Well then, let's do this."

Both caravans smiled nervously and nodded, unsure of the outcome. They grouped close together around the chalices and pendant, leading their caravans into the miasma stream.

Their first step in, the group was immediately pushed back by the force of the miasma. Jake yelled to others over the roaring wind, "Come on! Push forward!" The group slowly pushed forward. Lora felt as if they were going nowhere with each step they took. The pressure from the miasma made her feel as if her lungs might explode. Her courage could only last so long. She hoped they would get through this soon. The chalice was becoming a burden in her arms and was shaking violently along with the other chalice. The group ended up linking arms to push forward. Lora could barely keep her eyes open due to the wind. A few minutes later though, the crystals began humming and glowing brightly, creating a protective field around the two caravans. Relief swept through the group. "It worked!" Andy shouted.

"But we're not out of it yet." Tobias shouted back. The group continued forward for what seemed at least an hour.

"We have to be close soon. I feel as if I'm being drained here." Lulie said wearily.

Lora looked over at Sheula who was still in Jake's arms, "How is she?"

"She's sweating and is clinging to me. I don't know what will happen if we don't get out soon!" Jake tried to sound strong but Lora heard the crack in his voice. She was beginning to feel uneasy. Her nerves were starting to act up again. She thought she was going to go crazy until Tobias put his arm around her shoulders. He whispered to her, "Hang in there. We are all depending on each other." Lora nodded and leaned in more to Tobias's protective hold.

A few minutes later, the miasma wind began to pick up pushing the caravans forward. "This is it!" Tobias yelled. The group began to run as best they could until they saw a familiar light, the sun.

Once a good distance from the miasma stream, both caravans stopped to look back. "We made it." Lulie said breathlessly as she sat on the green grass. Lora joined her side, "Yes, thankfully."

The caravans decided to rest the remainder of the day together. While the others were sharing stories over the fire later that night, Lora pulled Jake aside, "Can I see Sheula?"

Jake crossed his arms, "Why what can you do for her?"

Lora could tell there was more than just friendship in his heart, "She means a lot to you, I know. My father had a similar experience with miasma. I have herbs that can soothe her if you let me see her."

Jake let his shoulders relax a little and uncrossed her arms, "Will it really work?"

"It should. A Yuke caravan treated my father. They taught how to make the medication, but I can't promise you anything."

At the fire Tobias noticed Lora had snuck off with Jake. For some reason he wasn't thrilled with that idea. He looked around and spotted her talking to him by the Fum wagon. He walked up to the two, "And what are you two up to?"

Lora turned to Tobias, "I need you to get me my blue satchel in the trunk in the wagon. It's really important."

Tobias gave her an odd look but did as he was told.

Lora hopped into the Fum wagon and found Sheula shivering on a little mattress. She looked her over until she found a purple rash on Sheula's left arm. Tobias and Jake joined Lora in the wagon. Lora quickly grabbed her satchel from Tobias and pulled out some dried herbs and a grinding bowl. "Her main affliction is in her left arm. It will infect the rest of her body if it isn't stopped soon." Lora quickly blended the herbs with water in the grinding bowl until it became a yellow paste. Lora looked back at the two boys who had remained silent, "Jake, you need to hold her down. This is going to be painful. Tobias, you need to open her mouth when I tell you to."

They both nodded nervously and got into position as they were told. Lora was nervous; she had only watched the Yukes do this before. She had never done this to anyone. She let out a deep breath, 'Here goes.' She thought to herself. Lora unsheathed the dagger from her boot and pierced Sheula's skin along the purple rash. Sheula began to cry out in agonizing pain. Jake yelled back to Lora, "What are you doing to her!?"

"Just hold her Jake. Don't break Lora's concentration!", Tobias yelled at Jake to calm him down.

Lora could feel beads of sweat collect on her forehead. Once the cut in Sheula's arm was big enough, Lora grabbed a handful of the paste and spread it along the lesion. Once the paste touched Sheula's skin Sheula let out a blood curdling scream and began to fight Jake's hold on her. As Lora continued to treat Sheula's arm all she could see was her father's face and his cries of agony as the Yuke had treated him. Jake pulled Sheula back as she began to flail her arms and legs from the pain. His face was terror stricken, having only heard her scream like that at the miasma stream. Andy and Lulie immediately ran to the wagon.

"Tobias now!" Lora yelled over Sheula's screaming. Tobias quickly held Sheula's mouth open as Lora dripped the paste's juice into her mouth. Tobias closed Sheula's jaw and Sheula slowly dropped into Jake's arms sound asleep. Everyone sat back abashed at what had happened. Lora wiped her forehead, it had worked. Lora held Sheula's arm again and dabbed away the blood and remaining paste. "She just passed out. She'll be alright, but her arm will never fully heal." Jake brushed away some of Sheula's hair and laid her back on the mattress still a bit terror stricken, "Thank you Lora. How can we repay you?"

Lora shook her head, "The Yukes showed compassion to my father and I. I have done the same for you."

Lora stood up, "But I am exhausted now. I will take my leave for the night." As Lora slipped out of the wagon she tripped on her foot, but was caught by Tobias. He helped her regain her balance as they walked back to the Cedon caravan, "It's been too many stresses for you for one day." Lora nodded. Tobias helped Lora into the wagon where Mog was snoozing away. Lora crawled under her blanket and hugged Mog, "Goodnight Tobias…." Tobias laid down next to Lora, "Goodnight."

Lora immediately sat up, "You're actually going to sleep in here!?"

Tobias yawned, "Yes, I'm too tired to climb up there, now get some rest."

Lora wasn't going to argue that and soon fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! It's nice to know that people enjoy my characters and their stories =) Sorry for such a late update! Life has been interesting to say the least…. Hopefully updates should be more regular this May and June!

Caravan Tale

*

"Hey you two, how long do you plan on sleeping!?"

Lora wriggled in her blanket and opened her eyes to see Lulie peeking in, "What time is it?"

Lulie opened the canopy more so the sunshine was brighter in the wagon, "You've slept through half the morning! Come out quick to see Sheula!"

Lora hopped up remembering the events of last night. She looked down to see Tobias snuggling with Mog. She nudged the both of them, "Wake up or you won't get any breakfast."

Tobias groaned and sat up wearily, "I'll be out in a minute."

Lora fixed her hair a bit and then headed over to the morning fire.

The Fum caravan was all smiles sitting around the fire, watching Sheula eating some porridge. Lora sat down and joined them, "I'm glad to see you are doing well Sheula."

Sheula looked up and smiled, "I don't know how to thank you. I thought I was going to be lost in all of that darkness and pain."

"You don't need to. How is your arm?"

Sheula raised her arm and made a fist a couple times, "It hurts like hell."

Lora nodded, "It will take a long time to heal. I'm not even sure if it will ever fully heal."

Sheula looked at the faded purple scar on her arm, "It will get better. I'm just happy to still be alive."

"Well that's good to hear." Tobias joined in as he helped himself to some porridge. "I don't think Jake would have survived either if you were still so sick."

At that comment Sheula blushed and Jake quickly looked away. Lora nudged Tobias in the rib cage. He had no tact for such things. He looked at Lora and mouthed 'What?' at her. Lora just shook her head. Andy collected the dirty dishes while Jake and Sheula became more composed. Lulie was still smiling, "I take it you are travelling to Marr's Pass as well?"

Lora nodded, "Yes. It's our last stop before Cedon."

Lulie clapped her hands, "We should travel together! It can get so boring travelling with just yourself sometimes!"

Lora was surprised by Lulie's proposition. "I'm not sure it would be good for your caravan."

Jake looked up at Lora, "Why, because you're a selkie? I used to think like that Lora, but you're caravan has done so much for us. We would all be happy if you and Tobias would accompany us."

Lora looked at Tobias for help but he was smiling and nodding his head. Lora sighed, "Fine then. We can travel together to Marr's Pass."

Lulie cheered and the caravans began to pack up for their travels.

Lora and Tobias walked along the road with Lulie and Andy. Jake rode in the wagon with the recovering Sheula. For a few hours they exchanged stories about their homes and proper farming techniques. It wasn't until they had stopped by a creek to water the papoapamuses that the real conversation started. The group was sitting together and Lora had her toes dipping into the cold creek water, "In your travels this year, has there been anything odd happening besides the miasma?"

Andy looked over at Lora, "Yes there has! Our first stop was at Daemon's court. It was completely littered with monsters than in years past. I wasn't sure we were going to make it."

Jake piped in also, "We've also seen many monsters on the road. We ran into the Marr's Pass caravan and they claimed to have killed over 200 in their travels this year, just on the roads."

Lora nodded, "Yes we have heard similar stories from the Alfitarian caravan and the village of Pora. Have you heard of anything from Pora by any chance? I know that village is near Fum."

Jake shook his head, "No, we haven't heard any news for a couple of weeks now."

"I'm sure once we get to Marr's Pass we will be able to find out though." Lulie added hopefully.

Tobias sighed. He really hoped Kima and Jasper were doing alright. It had been so long since he had heard from them. The group continued talking about the strange events, but couldn't come to any conclusions. Once the papoapamuses were quenched, the two caravans headed on their way again.

Tobias decided to change the topic once they started walking again, "So why did you elbow me this morning Lora?"

Lora looked at Tobias in disbelief, "You're not very good with romantics are you? I suspect Jake and Sheula have feelings for one another."

"Well I knew that, but what's wrong with giving them a little push?"

Lora was about to answer when Lulie interrupted, "They've been sweet on each other since they were kids. Both are scared to admit it. They're not scared about fighting monsters, but they're afraid of their own feelings!" Lulie began to laugh, "I think it's a good idea you did that Tobias, now they can't ignore it."

Tobias smiled and looked back at Lora, "See Lulie agrees with me!"

Lora just shook her head; she wasn't very good with matters of the heart either. Lulie then ran over to Andy's side and held his hand as they walked. Lora smiled at the site of them. Lulie and Andy were a good fit to each other. They were both so excitable and nosy. Then Lora began to remember when she felt like that once, but she quickly shook her head to forget about it.

Mog flew over to Lora's side, "We're out of striped apples, kupo."

Lora chuckled and let him plop into her arms, "Then we'll just have to get some more at Marr's."

Mog pouted but was enjoying being in Lora's arms. She had always held him like that since he was little. Her warmth and heart beat put him into a deep sleep. A few minutes later Lora looked down at Mog and shook her head, "All you do is eat and sleep, but I wouldn't change you for the world."

Lulie peeked over Lora's shoulder, "Oh Mog is so cute!"

"He's usually our chalice bearer, but he mainly spends his time sleeping or eating."

Lulie laughed, "I've always suggested one for our caravan, but no one ever listens."

Lora looked around, "Where's Tobias?"

"Oh, he and Andy went in our wagon to talk with Jake."

Lora smirked, "It's probably refreshing for him to be around some guys."

Lulie giggled, "I think he's perfectly happy being with you. So how long have you two been together?"

Lora felt her heart rise to her throat, "T-together!? We're just friends. He's just helping me collect myrrh this year and I can give him safe passage."

Lulie nodded her head, "Ah, I see now. Well, good luck with that." Lulie winked at Lora, she knew better than that.

The two caravans had a good meal together that night with the Fum caravan pampering Sheula until she was ready to smack someone, "I'm not that sick!"

Lora laughed, "Hey do any of you play instruments?"

Lulie jumped up, "Yes! We have drums and a flute; let's celebrate our last night together!"

Lulie and Andy ran to the wagon and rummaged through their belongings until the instruments were discovered. Lora grabbed her bangles from her wagon. Lulie began to play her flute and Tobias started a beat on the drums. Andy walked over to Lora and held out his hand, "My lady?"

Lora laughed and took his hand. Once the melody was in place, they began to dance together. Andy jigged around the fire with Lora following him adding her own Selkic moves. Everyone was laughing and clapping. Jake soon joined the two and pulled Sheula with him. She was a little wobbly at first but got into the swing of things. Eventually Lulie stopped playing and joined the rest. Tobias continued with the beat, and watched everyone dance. Lora twirled in front of him, teasing for him to get up and dance. Tobias just shook his head and smiled, he had to keep the beat. Tobias began to drum faster and faster. Lora was spinning and hopping trying to keep up with the beat until it stopped. Everyone plopped down out of breath but continued laughing. Lora sat down next to Tobias, "Trying to kill us?"

Tobias smiled, "No just testing see how fast you all could go."

That night the group decided to sleep out under the stars, except Jake and Sheula. They went back into the wagon. Lulie and Lora giggled while Tobias and Andy snickered. No one slept that much, not wanting to waste time before they would part from each other at Marr's Pass tomorrow.

*


	21. Chapter 21

21*

The two caravans soon reached the western entrance to Marr's Pass. A guard met the caravans to ask for their offering. Lora was inside the wagon with Lulie exchanging contact information, when she heard yelling outside. They both poked their heads out to see Tobias being held back by Andy and Jake. Lora looked to see who was the cause of this and saw a familiar looking clavat guard. She hopped down and stood in between the furious Tobias and the guard, "What seems to be the matter?"

Tobias calmed down and the boys let go of him, "This guard says you must give an offering to him as well." Tobias glared; he had put it in much nicer terms that what came out of the clavat's mouth.

The guard smirked, "That's how it is lady. Without stopping here you know the Cedon caravan won't make it back in time."

Lora glared at the guard, "Well is that so? Then here!" Lora clocked the guard with her fist and sent him to the ground. Both caravans laughed at the guard and Jake poured a bag of gil on top of him, "That should be enough for both caravans, Good day."

Lora rubbed her knuckles as they entered Marr's Pass. Lulie popped up next to her, "Good one!"

Lora smiled, "Yes, that definitely felt good."

Once the Cedon caravan found a place to stop, the two caravans said their farewells. Lulie hugged Tobias and Lora, "We'll be sure to write! We'll talk to the elders as well about your news."

Lora nodded, "Thank you. I wish you all safe travels!"

Everyone waved goodbye until the Fum caravan turned a corner. Lora then turned to Tobias, "Well I'm glad they were there to hold you back."

Tobias chuckled, "I don't think anyone expected that out of you."

Lora shrugged, "He deserved it, but I think we shouldn't stay here too long just in case."

"Well then, should we go pick up supplies?" Tobias asked Lora. Lora was about to answer when a mail moogle flew over with a mouth full of letters. Lora's heart skipped a beat as she reached for the letters. She ripped open the first one from Sol Racht. She looked at Tobias, "It's from Sol Racht!"

Tobias's eyes widened, "What does it say!?"

Lora looked down the paper and began to read:

Dear Cedon caravan,

We have arrived safely in Alfitaria. It seems the increase in monsters and danger is worldwide. We have contacted all villages and cities for updates. An increase is monsters have been reported from all cities and villages except from Pora. We have no word from them. Our best trained soldiers have been sent to Pora. If you have any new news please inform me as soon as possible.

Sol Racht

Lora felt a quiver in her throat as she read about no word coming from Pora. Tobias clenched his hands into fists, "What does the next letter say?"

Lora opened it, her hands shaking, "It's from Kima!"

Lora and Tobias,

I fear Pora will be lost forever if we do not have help soon. Monsters have invaded our village. We are no longer protected. Most of our villagers have evacuated to the Fields of Fum or Alfitaria. Jasper, I, and a few experienced fighters are all that's left. Please send help immediately!

Kima

Lora had tears in her eyes and was shaking. She looked at Tobias who was standing there emotionless. She had no idea what was going on in his mind. Lora placed the letters in the wagon, "What should we do?"

Tobias turned to Lora, "Get the supplies. I'm going to try to catch up with Jake and the others."

Lora nodded and wiped her eyes. She hoped Kima and Jasper were still standing strong. Their crystal should protect them and give them strength, shouldn't it?

Tobias ran down the road as fast as he could, pushing past the slow moving crowds. Eventually he caught sight of them near the eastern exit of Marr's Pass. Once he caught up, he stopped to catch his breath. Lulie ran over to him, "Tobias, what's wrong?"

"Pora…..invaded by monsters. You have to alert all the villages near you and Pora."

Jake joined Lulie and put a hand on Tobias's shoulder. Tobias looked at Jake's pained face, "What is it?"

"Tobias, we just received more recent news….Pora was overtaken and the crystal was destroyed."

Tobias took a few steps back, "No! How could this have happened!?" Flashes of happy memories with Jasper and Kima flashed before his eyes.

Lulie was becoming more concerned with Tobias's behavior, "Where's Lora!?"

"Getting supplies…"

Lulie turned to Jake, "I'm going to find her. We need to do something about this."

Lora had the wagon loaded up with all the supplies Cedon would need for another year. She wiped her hands off and turned to see an upset Lulie standing before her, "Lulie? What's wrong?"

Lulie grabbed Lora's hand, "Pora has been overtaken and their crystal destroyed."

Lora gasped, "No! How is that possible!?"

Lulie shook her head, "We don't know. Our elder just informed us in a letter from a few days ago."

Lora looked down at the ground feeling tears brimming in her eyes. She hoped Kima and Jasper were alright. She didn't know them very well, but they had accepted her so easily.

Lulie tightened her grip on Lora's hand, "Lora you need to come to our caravan, Tobias is in a terrible state."

Lora looked back up immediately, "Tobias!" She couldn't even imagine the pain he must be feeling. The two girls ran hand in hand to the Fields of Fum caravan.

When they arrived at the caravan Tobias was sitting down at the back end of the wagon surrounded by Andy, Sheula, and Jake. Lora walked past them and up to him. "Tobias.", she said softly.

Tobias looked up and Lora immediately embraced him. He then wrapped his arms around her and held onto Lora as tightly as he could. Tobias closed his eyes and let the scent of Lora surround him. He began to feel comforted and loosened his grip on her. Lora brushed away some of his hair, "It will be alright Tobias. I am sure Kima and Jasper are still out there."

Tobias broke from their embrace as an idea came upon him, "I have to go find them."

Lora looked at him surprised, "Now?"

Tobias nodded, "Jake said I was welcome to travel with them to Fum. Then I can start searching for them."

Lora began to feel her stomach drop, "But Tobias you know I can't come…"

Tobias nodded, "Yes. You must return to Cedon and deliver the myrrh."

Jake interrupted the two, "If Tobias is coming we must leave now. Fum is waiting for their myrrh as well."

Tobias stood up, "Let me go retrieve my belongings and I will be with you in a moment."

Lora walked behind Tobias to the Cedon caravan quietly. So much had happened in a matter of minutes. She was trying to fight back the tears. It was too soon for him to leave. He was supposed to be going to Cedon with her, but Lora kicked herself for such selfish thoughts. If she had no strings attached to her she probably would go as well.

Lora joined Tobias in the wagon and helped him pack, "So you're leaving just like this?"

"Yes. Kima and Jasper need me."

Lora wanted to tell him that she needed him as well, but damn her pride. Tobias hopped down with his belongings and helped Lora out of the wagon, "Well I suppose this is goodbye Lora." It wasn't until Tobias said this that he realized what he was actually doing. He felt a sadness hit him, but he had already made his decision. Kima and Jasper were in bigger danger anyways.

"Wait, Tobias. Take these." Lora held out two wrist cuffs made out of the coeurl skin, "There wasn't much left, but I made these for you."

Tobias took them from Lora and put them on his wrists. He felt a slight bump in one and took it off.

"There is a secret pocket for storing things and on the inside I stitched your mother's seal."

Tobias pulled out a cure magicite from the secret pocket. He really didn't know what to say. He felt like a terrible person for leaving her in this state. Tobias put on the cuff again and hugged Lora, "Thank you Lora. You'll make it to Cedon perfectly fine without me."

Lora sighed, trying not to cry, "I know."

Tobias smiled and kissed her forehead, "Be strong."

With that Tobias turned and headed towards the Fum caravan and out of Lora's life.

*


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for all the reviews again!!! Here is a new chapter for you! (I felt like adding one for you all since it's my b-day tomorrow!)

Hey if you have time you guys should check out my new fan fic called Our Tales. It's a group of one shots about the characters in here in case you're curious =) I'd love some reviews on it to see if you like the idea or not. Thanks!

Caravan Tale

*

Mog slowly woke up to Lora's sniffling. He turned to see her sitting in the wagon with her knees hiding her face. Mog had no clue what had happened but snuggled up beside her, hoping it would help. Lora felt Mog brush up against her and she wiped her eyes like a child would, "He left Mog."

Mog looked up at Lora, "Kupo?"

Lora sighed, "Tobias went with everyone from Fum to find Jasper and Kima."

Mog puffed up his chest, "He didn't even say goodbye to me, kupo!"

Lora picked up Mog and held him tight, "I'm sorry Mog. I guess it's just down to you and me again."

Lora let out another deep sigh. How had she let Tobias in so deep? She had come to depend on him so much; it wasn't like her at all. Lora was mad at herself for letting him go and mad at herself for feeling this way. A light breeze blew into the wagon while Lora was contemplating and blew the letters across the floor. As Lora watched she noticed she had forgotten to open the last letter. Lora set Mog down and opened up the worn envelope:

Lora,

It is so good to hear from you again. Everyone in Cedon is expecting you soon, be prepared for a celebration! Nem is very excited for his surprise. We informed the elders and you will meet with them once you return. Please be careful out there, we have been hearing some dreadful rumors.

Momma

Lora folded up the letter. People were depending on her, she couldn't just mope around anymore. Lora stood up and looked down at Mog, "Come on Mog, it's time to go home."

Mog nodded and followed Lora as she hitched up Helon and began to depart for Cedon.

It was dusk when Lora and Mog finally departed Marr's Pass. Lora took a deep breath of the country air and felt a calm come upon her. Tobias had finished their deal, and he never did make a complete promise with her, Lora reasoned with herself. Why was she so upset anyway? He was off to help his friends. After all they were just as important to him, maybe even more than she was. For some reason Lora didn't like that idea, then Lulie's words came to her. Lora just shook her head; she hadn't fallen for him…had she? Lora kicked a stone in front of her; this is not what she had expected.

That week of travel from Marr's Pass was very uneventful luckily for Lora. She spent her time chit chatting with Mog and rereading her family's letters. It was definitely quiet in the caravan and Lora had trouble sleeping at times. Lora tried not to think about Tobias much, but she was concerned, not just for him but for the villagers of Pora. She knew she would have gone too if it was her. That evening by the fire Lora was looking over the map, "We'll be at the miasma stream in two days Mog. We made good time this year."

Mog looked up from his piece of bread, "We'll be so close to Cedon, kupo!"

Lora smiled, "Yes! It will be good to see everyone as long as we can cross the stream."

"Kupo." Mog answered in agreement.

In some ways when they finally reached the miasma stream Lora was somewhat relieved. It had remained the same as before. When Mog handed Lora the chalice, she began to tremble realizing what she had to do. Lora took a few deep breaths and with Mog by her side stepped into the miasma stream.

The stream instantaneously pushed Lora back, but she continued to push forward. The stream may have looked the same but it was definitely stronger than when she had first crossed it. Lora felt Mog's paws on her back as he tried to help push her forward. With that Lora gained a new determination and marched forward until the crystal created a barrier between her and the miasma. Lora almost fell flat on her face; she had been pushing forward so hard. Lora looked at Mog, "Let's get out of here! We're almost home!" Lora began to run pulling Helon with her. She wanted to get out as fast as possible before her nerves caught up with her. A few minutes later and they were pushed out of the stream ungratefully.

Lora smiled and hugged Mog immediately, "We did it!" Mog tried to answer Lora but was a bit too squished to even let out a kupo. Once Lora let Mog go and placed the chalice safely in the wagon she looked at the map. They were only a few days away from Cedon. Lora began to feel excited about seeing her family and resting for once. She also hoped it would keep her mind off of certain people.

Lora turned back to the miasma stream. It wasn't as menacing as it used to be. She had a feeling crossings would be easier on her nerves unless all the streams became like the previous one. Lora decided to ignore that thought and continue homeward bound.

*

I know it's short but just wait until the next one! =) Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

I'm so happy you readers are still reviewing and enjoying this story! I probably wouldn't be as motivated without you!!!

I don't own final fantasy crystal chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

Nem had been waiting by the bridge since his mother would allow him to be outside. He would have waited all night if he could have. Once the Li family had received word of Lora returning New had waited patiently at the bridge for her every day. The sun had barely risen and the fog gave little hope of him sighting his sister. He was also excited to see Mog. He missed Mog a lot. They used to play together whenever Lora was busy. Suddenly Nem heard a creaking on the bridge. The sound was coming towards him. As he tried to peer into the fog he saw the outline of a wagon and someone walking towards him. "Lora!" he yelled and ran towards his sister.

Lora smiled at hearing Nem's voice and ran to greet him. She quickly gave him a big hug, "I thought that was you sitting on the bridge!"

Nem smiled, "So did you bring back any baddies for me to beat!?"

Lora laughed, it was good to be home, "Well you'll just have to wait and see."

Nem crossed his arms as Lora saw more figures heading towards the bridge. Lora grabbed Nem's hand and led him and the wagon towards the center of the village. Lora's mother ran and hugged her as tight as possible, "We could hear Nem from a mile away. Welcome home darling!"

Lora's father followed her with a limp and gave her a hearty pat on the shoulder, "I see you did well my dear. I knew you had it in you." He smiled and gave her a cheerful wink.

"Lora!" someone yelled from a distance away.

Lora's mother quickly looked at Lora, "Oh we forgot to tell you!"

Lora was about to ask her mother what when she felt herself being tackled to the ground. When Lora opened her eyes she saw a very familiar face, "Trista!?"

Trista giggled and helped Lora up to her feet, "It has been ages Lora!"

Lora's mother continued again, "Your uncle Gem and aunt Tula have moved here for the time being."

Lora was so overwhelmed at all of the greetings but turned to Trista, "I'm so glad you have moved here! How is the family?"

Trista looked back towards the direction of Lora's home, "Why don't you ask them? They're heading up here along with the rest of the village. Oh but cousin! Where is the stranger you were talking about in your letters?"

Lora had forgotten how nosy her dear cousin was, "He had to help some friends in Pora."

Lora then turned to her parents, "Which is why I need to talk to the elders!"

"There will be time for that, but first let's give you a good meal and some rest. Tonight we will rejuvenate the crystal!"

The small crowd cheered and led Lora and the wagon home.

Lora was relaxing in the tub enjoying the warm water. It was a chaotic welcoming in the morning, but it was good to be home. Mog fit right back in enjoying nap time with Nem. The stress and exhaustion of her travels was wearing off as she soaked in the tub. Trista was a good surprise as well. Lora's only extended family had been living in Leuda so she and Trista rarely could visit each other. She was always a good pen pal though since they were both the same age. Lora sank more into the tub, there was still so much more to do…

Trista was downstairs with the rest of Lora's family. She was cutting up some star carrots for the soup. "I wonder what adventures Lora encountered this year."

Ben Li smiled, "I'm sure she will tell us in time. Let her relax for now."

Kala began to stir the soup, "I remember my caravan days…never a dull day."

Trista smiled at her aunt, "You must have been pretty brave though."

Kala laughed, "I suppose so, especially from conniving thieves like you're Uncle Ben here."

Trista giggled and was about to pick on her dear uncle when Lora came down the stairs with a sleepy eyed Nem and Mog.

Lora placed a wooden case on the table and everyone sat around her. Lora smiled at them, "I have brought gifts!"

Nem clapped his hands and could barely control himself. Lora turned to Nem before she opened the case, "Nem, close your eyes and point your arms to the ceiling."

Nem obeyed without a question, which is very rare for a selkie boy. Lora quickly pulled out the jacket she had been working on and placed his hands through the short sleeves so it fell right on him. Nem opened his eyes, "Oh wow! You really did kill some baddies for me!"

Lora laughed and straightened the jacket, "Now you look like a true fighter Nem."

Nem hopped down from the chair and began to fight an invisible monster. Mog bounced around happily by his side.

"Now before I open this case, you must not all grab at once. I risked my life for this treasure at Moschet Manor."

Everyone's eyes quickly began to focus on the case as Lora opened it. What she revealed was a very large amount of jewelry. The gold, silver, gems and pearls all glittered before the selkies' eyes.

"Well done Lora!" Kala exclaimed in amazement.

Lora smiled proudly, "I figure we can take some for ourselves, but save the rest for emergency funds."

Trista began to fumble through the jewelry and found pure silver bangles, "These are perfect!"

Kala and Ben also began to filter through the jewelry, still in amazement at the glimmer of wealth.

"Oh Lora you must wear this tonight!" Trista held out an intricate silver and mythril necklace with pure white stones. "It will be perfect!"

Lora took the necklace from Trista, "This is too much; it will weigh me down."

Trista laughed, "But it will be perfect on you. Come on we only have a few hours to get ready!" Trista grabbed Lora's hand and pulled her back upstairs.

In Cedon village it is tradition for the caravan to perform during the crystal ceremony for selkies dearly love to dance and sing. Last year they didn't have a proper ceremony due to the circumstances. This would be Lora's first crystal ceremony. She hoped she could please her village.

*


	24. Chapter 24

Hey all! Sorry for such a long delay in posting. I've gotten really busy because I'm moving across the country next week! Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the new chapter =)

Caravan Tale

*

The fire was ablaze in front of the crystal. The elders were holding the chalice together in front of the crystal as well. As the village gathered together the drums began to beat. Lora took a deep breath, this was it. With each beat she moved slowly towards the center of the crowd in front of the crystal and chalice. As she stood before the crowd she yelled to them as all caravanners had done years before, "I have seen the world and crossed perils beyond belief. I now bring you myrrh to sustain our life once again. This is my story!" The entire crowd cheered and the fire's flames rose even higher. The drums began to beat more rhythmically and Lora began to rotate on her heel. She started slow dancing like her ancestors used to. She danced towards and praised the fire, causing her shadow to grow over the crystal. Then the beat picked up and Lora twirled to the crowd. She flipped and raised her face to the starry sky. She continued to spin and leap, never missing a beat. The fire reflected off of her necklace throughout the dance. Her bangles tinkled with every step. Eventually the beat quickened even more. It became faster and faster until all at once the drums stopped. Lora stood before her village panting as they cheered. She smiled and realized she was drenched in sweat.

The elder spoke out to the crowd, "Lora Li has done well! We now offer myrrh for our crystal to protect us for another year!"

Everyone cheered and the crystal and chalice began to glow and hum. Little by little droplets of myrrh floated out of the chalice and were absorbed into the crystal. The crystal began glow brighter than before. Everyone cheered and celebrated knowing they would be safe another year. Lora walked up to the crystal and placed her hand upon it. She began to feel tears trying to escape. She had been through so much these past few months. She had brought hope and life back to the village. Her emotions were welling up inside of her. Where was Tobias? He should have been here to see this. It was all Lora could think of.

Trista squeezed out of the crowd to find Lora. She found her standing in front of the crystal. Trista walked over and gave her a hug, "I'm so proud of you. You looked fantastic out there!"

She then noticed the tears in Lora's eyes, "Those tears aren't just about this are they?"

Lora just shook her head. Trista grabbed her hand, "Come on. I know where we can talk." She then led Lora away from the crowd towards the edge of the village.

"Wow.", was all Trista could say a few hours after Lora had told her everything. Lora closed her eyes and smelled the salty sea air. They were sitting on the cliff where Lora had stood so long ago, "I know. Once I talk to the elders tomorrow, I feel they will handle the situation."

Trista shook her head, "Not all the situations."

Lora looked back at Trista, "What do you mean?"

"Tobias. You like him don't you?"

"No, I couldn't…I've been down that road before."

Trista sighed, "Yes, I know, with Jun. Lora you're only twenty! You can't just end things like that."

"Yes but look at Tobias! He just up and left as well."

"Well maybe because you haven't told him how you felt! I'm sorry about Jun, Lora. He betrayed you, he betrayed Cedon, but you need to move on."

Lora crossed her arms, "Easy for you to say, you have De Nam. You don't know what it's like to be betrayed."

Trista sighed, "We have our own problems as well, Lora. None of us are perfect."

Lora looked back at Trista, "Sorry, I think I just need more time."

Trista nudged Lora, "And who knows? Maybe Tobias will return to you at the right time."

Lora chuckled, "Who knows with that boy. He may never return."

"Oh yes he will, especially if he really got to see you naked."

"Trista!" Lora tackled her cousin playfully, with her face bright red from embarrassment.

Trista couldn't control her laughter as she fought off Lora.

For the first couple of weeks home it took Lora some time to adjust back to her normal life. She had talked with their village elders who had also been informed by Alfitaria of the terrible happenings in the world. Since Cedon hadn't been affected yet the elders were slow on taking any protective measures. It frustrated Lora to no end, but arguing with the elders would cause a great deal of trouble for her and her family. So Lora continued to write to Sol Racht for any scrap of news. Trista's family had moved into a cottage near the stream that flowed into the ocean. Her family's trade was fishing so there was always a healthy supply of fish available in Cedon now. Lora also finally met the Lilty family that her parents had written to her about. The Popples were a typical Lilty family and they were very hospitable. They were merchants by trade which was an odd profession for lilties, but they were odd enough to move to a Selkic village as well. Their son Puck was a couple years younger than Lora and his little sister Killy was the same age as Nem. Puck was very gung-ho about joining the caravan it was all he could talk about. Lora was happy to see someone so excited about it, but did he have the skills?

"Alright Puck! Come hit me!" Lora yelled to him. Lora had decided to test his skills in the old farm field near the edge of Cedon. It had been abandoned for years and had become perfect training grounds for caravanners.

"Alright! Don't tell me I didn't warn you though!" Puck smirked and charged Lora with his spear. Lora easily dodged his jab at her, "Don't hold back Puck!"

Puck looked at her, "How did you know?"

Lora smirked, "You paused before you tried to jab me. Lilties never pause."

"You're right. Let's try this again!"

Lora liked his energy. This time she charged him. He had his spear pointed straight at her, but as Lora ran closer she leapt up into the air over him and was about to hit him from above when he swung his spear upwards and tripped her ankle. Lora lost her direction and tumbled to the ground. Puck quickly helped her back to her feet. Lora smiled as she dusted herself off, "That was quick thinking. I'd say you will be ready with some more practice."

Puck tossed his spear to his other hand, "So I'm in?"

Lora nodded, "Yes. Welcome to the Cedon caravan!" They both shook hands and Puck let out a whoop of excitement.

"And what about me?"

Lora turned around to see Trista standing before them with her racket and daggers at her waist, "You're going to need more than two people this year."

Lora nodded, "Alright then cousin, show us your skills."

Trista smiled and pulled out some magicite. Her racket began to shake and she yelled out, "Fira!"

Lora and Puck quickly hit the ground as giant flaming orbs shot out of her racket. Each one hit a fence post. Lora stood up to see the smoldering mess left behind and turned to Trista, "Where did that come from!?"

Trista smiled and twirled her racket, "Let's just say I have some good connections in Leuda."

Lora laughed and then looked at Puck who nodded his head, his eyes still wide from the fire balls.

"Alright Trista, you're in as well."

Trista ran up to Lora and Puck and gave them each a big hug, "We will be the best caravan Cedon has ever seen!"

Lora looked back at the smoking fence posts, "I sure hope so."


	25. Chapter 25

Hey all my amazing readers! Here is chapter 25! Woo hoo! I made it to the big 2-5!

I hope you enjoy the new installment and please continue reading! 3 Kest

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

The new members of the caravan and Lora began to train as much as possible. They were planning to leave in a couple months, maybe sooner if they were ready. Lora didn't want to take any chances this year. Even with all of the training Lora still made time for herself and her family. Cedon was in its usual hustle and bustle today. It was a very warm and sunny day. Lora and Trista had decided not to waste it with training and headed to the sea.

"It is a perfect day Lora." Trista smiled as she lay on the sandy beach.

Lora nodded, "Yes and I don't plan to waste it on the beach." She stood up and took off her skirt and one of her layered shirts. She then ran and dove into the cold ocean waves.

"Hey wait for me!" Trista yelled as she quickly joined her. Lora swam out away from the beach and waited for Trista to catch up. Swimming at this cove was the best. Lora had been doing this since she could remember. The ocean breeze and the salty water were like a paradise to her. Most selkies couldn't stay away from the ocean for very long. Suddenly Lora felt herself being pulled underwater. She quickly swam upwards until Trista appeared in front of her. Trista had an evil grin on her face and Lora splashed her, "You scared me half to death!"

Trista just laughed and splashed Lora back. The girls continued to splash each other until Lora began to hear Nem yelling to them from the beach. They quickly swam back to shore, "What is it Nem?" Lora asked as they got closer.

Nem was practically jumping up and down, "There are people here! They're asking for you Lora."

Lora looked at him puzzled, "Who are they?"

Nem just shrugged, "I was playing in the stream by the bridge and a man yelled my name. He said he liked my jacket."

Lora felt her heart flutter a bit, "Where is he!?"

"They're still at the bridge come on!" Nem grabbed Lora's hand and began running with her to the bridge. Trista smirked, she had a feeling this would be very interesting. She then looked at their pile of clothes abandoned on the beach. Trista began to giggle, going around in swim clothes was alright around selkies, but outsiders would think it scandalous. Trista ran after them to see what would happen.

Lora and Nem slowed down as they neared the bridge. Lora was beginning to feel excited and nervous. Could it be Tobias? Nem looked up at Lora, "Come on Lora!"

Lora and Nem walked across the bridge to see a wagon pulled to the side. Lora began to feel butterflies in her stomach when, "Lora!"

From behind the wagon a disheveled Kima ran up to her. Lora was so surprised, "Kima! You're alright!"

Kima smiled, "Yes! Jasper and the rest of my family are fine. I would give you a hug but you're sopping wet!"

Lora looked down and realized how little she was wearing and her hair was still dripping from the ocean. Lora chuckled, "Yes, my little brother here caught me while I was out for a swim." Kima smiled and bent down to Nem, "Well he is a very brave brother of yours." Nem puffed out his chest and the girls chuckled. Lora looked back at the wagon to see more heads poking out, "So what brings you here Kima?"

"Well, you offered us safety here in Cedon. Fum and Alfitaria are so full of Pora villagers already; my family was hoping we could start a new life here."

Lora nodded, "I'm certain you can but we must discuss it with the elders first."

Kima took Lora's hand, "Come on you must meet my family." Kima led Lora and Nem to the other side of the wagon to meet Kima and Jasper's parents. They were a bit surprised with Lora's appearance, but they tried not to let it show. Lora also met Kima and Jasper's six younger brothers and sisters. Lora wasn't sure she would ever get their names straight. Kima just chuckled, "It helps to have many hands on a farm."

After all the introductions Lora couldn't wait anymore and turned to Kima, "And what of Tobias?"

Kima sighed, "He's around here somewhere. He found us right outside of Fum, said he was here to save the day." Kima just laughed, "Turns out we didn't need much saving." Lora smiled and nodded. Apparently he was too busy to even say hi to her. "I gave him a good talking to though for leaving you at the Pass!"

Lora just shook her head, "You shouldn't have. I was fine by myself."

Kima crossed her arms, "Sure you were. I saw your face when you crossed the bridge. You know, you're all he talked about. I think he was a bit nervous to come here."

Lora began to blush, "Well, l-let's go find the elders shall we?"

Kima smiled knowingly at Lora, "Alright."

The elder and his wife eagerly greeted Kima's family and invited them inside. Lora waited outside by the wagon. She had a feeling this would take awhile so she decided to head back to the beach to get her clothes. Kima's family would be a good addition to the village. Cedon needed a farm. They always had to rely on outside sources for produce; it would be nice to rely on their own village for once. Lora smiled to herself as she neared the beach, it would be nice to have Kima and Jasper in the village; they could join the caravan as well.

"I was looking all over for you!" Lora walked right into a wide eyed Trista. "There is someone at the beach who has been looking for you!"

Lora felt the butterflies coming back as Trista winked at her, "You might want to put these on." Trista handed over the rest of Lora's clothes.

"Thanks." Lora quickly got dressed.

"Good luck!"

The butterflies were practically battering her insides. Was what Kima said true? Lora continued down to the cove and saw a familiar figure sitting down on the shore. Lora crept up right behind him, "Hello there stranger."

Tobias immediately turned around and stood up wide eyed to see Lora, "Lora! It is good to see you."

Lora put her hand on her hip, "Is that it?"

Tobias lightly chuckled, "No, I came to apologize. I shouldn't have left you like that."

Lora gave Tobias an odd look, he wasn't being himself. She decided to get him to really talk, "I bet Kima put you up to that."

Tobias went wide eyed again, "How did you know!? Oh what else did she say!?"

Lora laughed, "I'm not at liberty to tell."

Tobias gave Lora a playful shove, "Just you girls wait!" He then looked into Lora's eyes, "Honestly though, I am glad to see you looking so well."

Lora smiled, "This is how I look stress free! I am glad to see that Kima and Jasper's family is safe along with you."

Tobias nodded, "It was rough travelling for awhile, but Cedon is definitely a beautiful haven."

Lora looked out to the ocean as the breeze blew her hair, "Yes, it is."

Tobias looked back at Lora; he had missed her so much. He had worried about her the entire time of his travels. He had driven Kima and Jasper crazy with all of his talk of her. He was so happy to see her again. He just hoped she would share her happiness with him again. Tobias turned away from her to shake his feelings.

"You're brother is a charming fellow, his jacket suits him."

Lora laughed, "Yes, he loves to show it off to anyone who will listen."

Tobias laughed along with Lora. He could definitely see that same spunk in Lora.

"So where did you leave Kima and her family?"

"At the elder's home, they should almost be done by now. Let's go meet them!"

Tobias nodded and walked with Lora away from the shore.

"Oh I'm so glad you found him!" Kima said as she ran up to Lora and Tobias.

"So how did it go with the elders?" Tobias asked expectantly.

Kima was bursting with happiness, "Great! We are taking over the old farm here and we can own it for free as long as we help provide for the village."

Lora smiled, "I'm so happy for you! This will help Cedon greatly! When do you move in?"

Kima shuffled her feet, "Not for awhile it is a real fixer upper. It's a shame our wagon is so overcrowded."

Lora laughed, "You can just ask Kima. You are welcome to stay in my home if you need more space."

"Good. He'll be staying with you!" Kima pushed Tobias into Lora.

Tobias knew what Kima was up to and gave her the evil eye, "It's alright Lora, I enjoy sleeping outside."

Lora sighed; it seemed everyone had ulterior motives, "its fine. You're welcome to stay with my family. They're curious about meeting you anyways."

Tobias looked back at Lora, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now Kima, I want to invite you and your family to come have dinner at my home, just a little welcoming dinner. You all must be exhausted."

Kima nodded, "Thank you Lora. You have helped us so much!"

*

Oooh Tobias returns along with a new addition to Cedon! What does this all hold for Lora in the future? Continue reading to find out! =)


	26. Chapter 26

Hey my beloved readers! Thank you for all of the comments!!! Enjoy the new chapter =)

*

Lora was busy pounding the dough as her mother tasted the stew. Kala turned to Lora, "Tobias seems to be a nice young man. What's his background?"

Lora looked up covered in flour, "That is his own story to tell."

Kala shrugged knowing not to bother Lora twice about such things, "Well he and Nem seem to be fast friends."

Lora peeked out from the kitchen to see Tobias teaching Nem some fighting moves. She giggled as she saw Nem trip Tobias to the ground accidentally.

"Sorry Tobias!" Nem said as Tobias sat up.

Tobias chuckled, "No need you are an excellent fighter!"

Nem sat down next to Tobias, "You want to know a secret?"

Tobias bent closer to Nem, "About what?"

Nem cupped his hands around Tobias's ear, "Lora kissed a boy once."

"Oh really? And who was this boy?"

Nem whispered again into Tobias's ear, "Jun, the one who ran away with our myrrh last year."

Tobias was surprised. Lora had never told him that. He suspected she had a lover at one point but he hadn't expected that. Now he knew why Lora wasn't too keen on sharing. He looked down at Nem, "Why are you telling me this?"

Nem whispered to Tobias again, "Lora doesn't let me talk about it, but I know you can keep a secret."

Tobias nodded, "Well then Nem, I won't tell a soul."

"Good!"

Tobias stood up and dusted off his pants, "Now how about another lesson?"

Kala called out through the kitchen, "No more for today! Come along for dinner boys everyone is here waiting!"

The Li house was as crowded as ever with Tobias, Trista's family, Puck's family and Kima's family. Dinner was loud and full of laughter. Lora couldn't remember the last time she had such a wonderful meal. After dinner, the men went out to the garden to smoke and talk business. The ladies cleaned up and chatted in the kitchen. Nem, Killy, and all of Kima's younger siblings were busy playing hide and seek. As Lora took the wash basin outside to dump, she felt someone tug on her sleeve. She turned to see Kima. Kima whispered quickly, "I need to talk to you!"

Lora nodded and dumped the basin. She turned back to Kima, "We can talk in my room upstairs."

The two girls quickly snuck up to Lora's room. Trista watched them sneak up, but decided not to say anything judging by the look on Kima's face. Lora motioned for Kima to sit on her bed with her, "So what is it Kima?"

"I lied Lora."

Lora was baffled, "What do you mean?"

Kima looked up with tears in her eyes, "It actually wasn't easy getting here. I wasn't sure we were going to make it if Tobias hadn't shown up. I just didn't want you to think of us that way when we met at the bridge."

Lora was surprised by what Kima had said, "But you did make it here Kima. Be thankful for that."

Tears began to trickle down Kima's face, "It was a nightmare Lora! There were so many monsters and to see our crystal smash like that….I don't want anyone to go through what I have seen."

Lora hugged Kima as she began to cry. It was all she could do. She had no idea the images in Kima's head. Once Kima had calmed down she looked at Lora, "I don't want Cedon to end up like Pora. We have only been here for a day but I feel as if I've always lived here. There are monsters moving towards here. We saw them as we raced to Cedon."

Lora looked down and nodded, "I fear it is only a matter of time." She then looked up with an idea, "Maybe you and Jasper can help me persuade the elders! We need to take some defensive measures to protect Cedon."

Kima nodded in agreement, "Jasper and I are willing to do anything at this time."

"Alright then it's decided. We will talk to the elders tomorrow. Let Jasper and Tobias know."

Kima wiped her eyes and smiled, "I think they already do."

Lora turned around to see four faces caught in the act of spying, "How long have you all been here!?"

Trista smiled, "Long enough. I tried to resist Lora, but you know me. Puck just happened to notice me sneak upstairs."

Puck puffed up his chest, "I thought it was for caravan planning. Then these two followed me."

Jasper smiled, "I have a right to see my sister, but I have no idea why Tobias is here."

Tobias laughed nervously, "I just wanted to see Lora's room."

Kima began to laugh. Lora was trying not to join in, "Alright well since you are all standing by my door you might as well come in."

The rest of the evening was spent in Lora's room with her friends old and new. Everyone stayed up late into the evening telling caravan stories and planning on what to tell the elders. Soon enough though, they began to go find their beds for the night, either down the road or in their wagon.

Tobias was the last to leave and picked up the lit candle so he could see as he walked downstairs to his makeshift bed. So much had happened today. Lora was so happy to have everyone safe and happy in Cedon. "Goodnight Tobias."

Tobias turned back to Lora before he headed downstairs and winked at her, "Goodnight."

*

Ooh what is going to happen during Lora's stay in Cedon??? Find out soon!

FYI: I'm going to apologize in advance but I am moving across the country via car so it will probably be a couple weeks before I can post again because of my job. I hope you guys understand!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey all! I am so sorry for such a slow update. I can't promise speedy ones anymore due to work and having no internet at home =( I am trying my best! Thanks for all of your support!

*

"But elder Tunis you must understand! Monsters are heading towards Cedon. It is only a matter of time." Lora slammed her fist on the table. They had been talking to elder Tunis Po for two whole hours and nothing was getting done.

Kima placed her hand over Lora's fist to calm her down, "Please listen to Lora. We are all caravanners here and have seen this with our own eyes."

Tunis sighed and shook his head, "Even if this is true, we have no such man power available for your ideas. Not all of us can drop everything we are doing, especially if all of you are travelling in the caravan this year."

Lora sat back in her chair defeated. Jasper cleared his throat. He had been quiet the majority of the talk, "Not all of us are planning to collect myrrh. I would like to stay behind and help form a patrol."

Tunis nodded, "It is nice to see that in a young man, especially since you have only just moved here. Yet one person cannot protect an entire village."

Tobias spoke up, "No, but everyone can help. People can work in shifts and still fulfill their daily tasks. All they need is some training. Lora and Trista's parents can help as well since they all have had experience with monsters."

Tunis looked solemnly and just shook his head. His role as an elder had never been so troublesome until last year. Eventually he stood up and looked at all the young determined faces before him, "I have listened long enough. I will inform you of my decision in the near future. I need time to think."

The group stood up and thanked the elder for his time, but as they left the elder called out again, "Lora can I speak to you for a minute?"

Lora turned back around to face Tunis, "Yes?"

"I wanted to express my gratitude to you for all of your hard work. Being a caravanner is not an easy task."

Lora nodded her head, "Thank you. I will continue to work as hard as I can." Lora turned to walk out when Tunis stopped her again, "You didn't by chance happen to hear from my son during your travels? We do miss him here."

Lora felt an anger rise within her and clenched her hands into fists, "No, I haven't heard from Jun since he abandoned us." Before Lora could let Tunis get in another word she rushed out of his house.

"What's wrong Lora?"

Lora stopped and turned around to see Tobias leaning against the elder's house. He had waited for her. Tobias walked over to her, "The others went to the fields to train and help Kima and Jasper fix it up."

Lora let out a frustrated sigh, "Did you hear that?"

Tobias just shrugged, "More or less. I keep hearing this Jun fellow's name it sounds so familiar to me."

Lora began to walk further away from the elder's house, "Maybe you have met him in your travels. He is Tunis's son, the one who betrayed us."

"And the one you loved." Tobias added.

Lora turned back at him astonished, "How do you know that?"

Tobias joined Lora at her side with his hands in his pockets, "Your brother hinted at it, but your face says it all."

Lora crossed her arms but softened her expression a little, "It was only a matter of time I suppose."

Tobias nodded, "Come on let's go for a walk. I've told you all of my secrets it's about time you share some of yours." Tobias held out his arm for Lora to take mocking a gentleman's air.

Lora let out of breath of air and took his arm, "Alright, I suppose I owe you anyways."

Tobias waited patiently for Lora to speak up again as they walked around the outskirts of town for some privacy. Eventually Lora let out a large sigh, "I always grew up following Jun around since I had no older sibling to pester. He was just a few years older than me. I think most of the time we were together as kids he barely tolerated me."

A small smile appeared on Lora's face as she began to remember the good times with Jun, "Since he was the elder's son he was always looked highly upon. He always had to be polite and respectful."

Tobias smirked, "He must have been kept on a tight leash by his parents."

"I suppose he was, but he never showed it. I came to admire him for it. He was a born leader so it was no surprise he was chosen to lead our caravan when he came of age. It was hard to see him go off without me, but Nem had just arrived so I was busy taking care of my brother."

Tobias led Lora to a striped apple tree and they both sat in the shade, "So then if he was travelling all this time, how did you two come to fall in love?"

Lora leaned back balancing on her hands, "Well, I think I had fallen for him before I realized it. I had always loved him since I was a little girl. I think the distance sparked our romance. After his first year of travelling we spent almost every day together when he was in Cedon. Over the next two years it just came naturally for us to be together. He even made me promise him once I was of age to travel with him in the caravan. We even had secretly planned…" Lora cut herself off feeling heat rush to her cheeks and tears brimming in her eyes.

Tobias perked up and looked at Lora who was almost in tears. He brushed away one of her locks with a look of sympathy, "You were promised to each other."

Lora nodded quickly and turned her head away from Tobias's gaze, "I, I haven't told anyone that before. Only Jun and I knew."

Tobias sat back and listened to Lora sniffle. He had an insane urge to go strangle Jun if he could find him.

Lora eventually turned to face Tobias once she was more composed, "I'm sorry Tobias."

"For what? Letting me see you upset? That's good Lora. You're usually so composed it's nice to see I'm not the only one with problems!"

Lora gave a weak smile, "Well I'm glad you think so."

"So how did the caravan catastrophe come about?"

Lora shrugged, "I honestly don't know what sparked it. All I received was a letter from him one day saying that he wasn't returning this year. He needed to find himself. He also said that the myrrh he had collected was being delivered, except we never did receive the myrrh. I have a feeling it was stolen. I was under such scrutiny by the village during that time. Jun had only written to me about the matter, not even to his father. Tunis was heartbroken and didn't know what to do. So I decided to clear my name and took up caravan duty with my father."

Tobias nodded, "And so now you're here with me."

Lora laid down on the grass and closed her eyes, "Yes. It has turned out much better than I thought."

Tobias leaned over Lora, "Well I hope your heart will heal soon." Lora could feel Tobias hovering above her. He had gotten uncomfortably close.

"Lora, I need to tell you something." Lora could feel Tobias's breath tickle her cheeks now. Lora opened her eyes again to see a very sincere looking Tobias. She had a feeling what was coming next, but she wasn't ready, "We need to get back Tobias! The others are probably wondering where we are."

Tobias leaned back away from Lora, he got her message plain and clear, "Alright then. We should get over to the farm."

*

I hope you enjoyed the chapter =) I'll try and post the next one soonish, I just need to edit it a bit!


	28. Chapter 28

*

Tobias felt the sweat drip from his brow as he continued to uproot the dozens of prickly shrubs on the old farm field. He had been working since dawn at the fields with Kima and her family. At one point he stood up and looked at the sun, it was past midday. He wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt. As he looked across the field he saw Trista, Lora, and Puck headed his way. Tobias hadn't talked to Lora since their walk after visiting Tunis. He had a feeling she had told him all she could and that the matter was finished. He just hoped somehow she would let go of it all.

Lora was half listening to Trista and Puck's bantering about monsters and fighting techniques. She was still trying to figure out what to do with Tobias. Their last conversation had ended up very awkwardly. Lora could feel the boundary of friendship being pushed to its limits and she wasn't sure what to do.

Kima came running to the group, "This place already looks better don't you think?"

Trista smiled and looked around, "It does! We came to help speed things up."

Kima was beaming, she was so excited to have a home again and friends to help, "Alright well Trista if you and Puck could help with the fencing and Lora you can help Tobias. He's been at it all morning."

Lora glared at Kima and Trista who gave her two very smug smiles. Maybe it was a bad idea to let these two join the caravan after all. Without a word Lora did as she was told and joined Tobias, "So what are we doing today?"

Tobias looked up surprised to see Lora, "Removing shrubs, weeds, and that." Tobias pointed to a giant foreboding stump. "It won't even budge."

Lora walked over to the stump and squatted in front of it, "Hmmm." She turned back to Tobias, "Have you thought of digging it out?"

"Yes, but I need more people to pull it out or else it will just sink back in."

Lora looked over the stump again and then stood up and went to the worn down shed nearby. Tobias turned towards the shed when he heard a shout of pain and a cloud of dust explode from the entrance. A few seconds later a dusty Lora appeared with shovels and rope, "Well, let's get started."

Tobias smirked at Lora as he took a shovel from her.

Lora put her hands on her hips, "What's with that look!?"

Tobias just shook his head, "I'm not even going to say anything."

Lora waited for Tobias's remark but it never came which was odd for him. So she joined Tobias and began to dig around the stump. After a couple hours the heat seemed to make everything worse. Lora and Tobias were both digging under the stump, "How deep is this thing!?" Lora exclaimed.

Tobias chuckled and rubbed his forehead adding more dirt to his face, "Maybe we'll dig to the other end of the world."

Lora smiled, "Good. It will be a nice vacation spot."

The two continued to dig until Lora grabbed an odd shaped root and began pulling it.

"Ow! Lora!"

Lora continued to pull on the root, "One minute Tobias, there is a tricky root."

"That's my hand!"

Lora immediately let go and laughed, "Sorry!"

Tobias pulled his arm out of the hole and shook it to gain circulation. "Hurry up and get the others and the rope before it sinks."

Lora was up in a flash to grab the rope and yell for the others to come. Lora and Tobias quickly tied the rope around the stump and the remaining part was given to Puck, Trista, Kima, and Jasper to pull. Tobias and Lora began to push the stump forward and out of the hole. Everyone began to use all of their strength. The stump slipped a few times but was eventually pulled out. Everyone cheered, but as Puck leaned against the stump to rest it came crashing back down. Tobias grabbed Lora and rolled out of the hole seconds before the stump was back in its proper place. Everyone groaned at the sight of the stump and went back looking defeated to what they were previously working on. Tobias and Lora were still lying on the ground breathing heavy from all of their hard work and near death experience. Lora turned towards Tobias, "Thanks for saving me again."

Tobias smiled, "I think it's become a hobby of mine." Lora laughed at his reply, now that was more like Tobias.

Tobias moved closer to Lora, "I want to talk to you about yesterday."

Lora began to blush and stood up, "Don't worry about it Tobias."

"But-" Tobias tried to say but was interrupted by loud clanging.

Lora stopped immediately in her tracks, "That's the bells! Quick we must get to the crystal!"

Lora began to run immediately towards town. As Tobias stood up, he noticed all the others had headed in the same direction. He decided to follow, not knowing what was going on.

Soon Tobias and the others reached the town square and in front of the crystal stood Tunis Po and his wife. Tunis cleared his throat, "I have summoned you all here today with our ceremonial bells for important news. First, the threat of monsters has become more dangerous than ever. From here on out we will have patrols outside our village. They will be led by Jasper Ruse and the Li family. Everyone will be asked to participate. This is for the safety of everyone. Second, I have news from Alfitaria and the coalition of all villages and cities. The collection of myrrh has been determined for this coming year. Each village will now be assigned myrrh trees based on need and location. This is for the safety of all caravans."

A strong uproar of disapproval could be heard throughout the crowd. Lora was happy patrols were accepted, but she did not like this idea of rationing myrrh trees. Tunis silenced the crowd and continued with his announcement, "And finally, we will be having a celebration in one week to welcome the Ruse family and for the departure of our caravan!"

The crowd cheered, but Lora felt ice run through her veins. Something was very wrong. She looked at the others and they all shared her look of concern. They wouldn't be ready in a week.

Lora pushed through the crowd and ran after the elder as he departed the village center, "Elder Tunis, you can't mean for us to be ready within the week!"

Tunis turned around solemnly, "Meet me tomorrow at my house. We will discuss this then."

Trista caught up to Lora and grabbed her harm, "What did he say!?"

Lora sighed, "I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

Trista frowned, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"As do I."

Tobias was kicking pebbles along the road towards the Li house. He was frustrated. The world was in turmoil, the caravan wasn't ready, and every time he tried to talk to Lora it was interrupted.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everybody! Long time no post =) Luckily I have more time for updates at the moment so expect more soon! ~Kest

Disclaimer: I don't own ffcc

Caravan Tale

*

Lora was up eating breakfast and sipping a cup of tea by dawn. She hadn't been able to sleep very well that evening. The caravan wasn't ready at all. The wagon itself was too small for everyone to travel. She sipped her tea and looked out the window to calm herself. The scratching of a chair against the floor woke Lora up from her thoughts, "Morning Tobias."

Tobias ran a hand through his hair sleepily, "Morning Lora. Is there more tea?"

Lora nodded and looked over at the steaming kettle over the hearth. Tobias let out a refreshing sigh as he returned to the table with a warm cup. "So I take it you didn't sleep much?"

"Yes. I meet with Tunis today about this whole catastrophe." Lora rested her head against her hand; she felt the frustration welling up. Tobias gently placed his hand on Lora's other hand, "It will be alright Lora. I'm sure there's an explanation."

Lora looked down at Tobias's hand, usually she would have brushed him aside, but she didn't. Lora had missed his company and she had a feeling she might be falling for him. She just didn't know what to do next.

Tobias took a sip of his tea and looked at Lora, "I have to say it's nice just to sit here and talk with no interruptions."

Lora smiled, "Yes, and no harassment from Trista and Kima."

Tobias chuckled as he moved his hand from Lora's. "It's a shame we can't travel again like we did last year."

Lora laughed, "Yes but we got into so much trouble! I think more people would help out this time around."

"Yes, help us get into deeper trouble." Tobias smirked.

Lora finished her cup of tea and stood up to get another when she felt Tobias grab her hand. Lora turned around, "What is it?"

Tobias felt his heart pounding, it was his chance finally, "Lora you must know by now, I-"

"Lora!" Trista's head popped in through the front door. What she saw was a surprised Tobias and Lora. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Tobias let go of Lora and immediately stood up, "Well continue interrupting!" He said angrily and stormed outside frustrated.

Trista watched Tobias leave and turned back towards Lora, "What was all that about?"

Lora shrugged, "I have no idea."

Trista sat down in Tobias's seat and finished his cup of tea, "So when do you go talk to Tunis?"

"Actually I should probably go now and get it over with."

Trista smiled, "Alright well I have a feeling we'll all be at the farm again today so you'll know where to find us."

Lora nodded, "You should have breakfast with my mother and Nem. They love company. Poppa is already out working."

Trista smiled, "Of course! Aunt Kala's cooking is the best anyways."

Lora laughed and went off to the elder's house.

"Come in!" Yelled Tunis through the door to Lora as she was about to knock. Lora entered to see Tunis and an Alfitarian guard sitting at the table. Lora sat down with them, "Tunis you must know our caravan is not prepared to leave so soon."

The lilty immediately spoke up "Well you better be and soon. Your myrrh trees are very spread out this year."

"What do you mean?" Lora felt a foreboding feeling.

The lilty handed Lora a parchment and explained as she read, "A coalition between all the villages and cities has been formed. We have assigned myrrh trees for each caravan. There will no longer be any overlapping or confrontations. With the hard times now, this is our safest path."

Lora looked at Tunis. He nodded, "It is true and I agreed; although I didn't expect our caravan to travel so far. It just goes to show the smaller villages just aren't a big concern."

Lora nodded her head, "So where is the Cedon caravan supposed to go?"

The lilty handed her another parchment, "You will collect your myrrh in Selepation Cave, Conall Curach, and the Veo Lu Sluice."

Lora pounded the table, "This will take months! We can do the cave and even travel all the way north to the sluice, but Conall Curach!? No one has found that tree in years!"

The lilty just shrugged, he was just the messenger after all, "Your people came from there; it shouldn't be too difficult for you."

Tunis grimaced at the lilty's comment, "I believe your job is done here. You may return back to Alfitaria."

The lilty stood up and bowed to both selkies politely. He then left the elder's house.

Lora sighed and looked at Tunis, "I need at least two weeks for supplies and wagon repair."

Tunis nodded, "The village will help you in any way possible."

Lora stood up and bowed her head, "Thank you Tunis. I will try my best this year."

Tunis nodded again, "I know you will."

*

Looks like another bump in the road for Lora! And will Tobias ever be able to finish what he has to say!? Find out soon! =)


	30. Chapter 30

Caravan Tale

*

Plunk! Lora had been tossing pebbles into the stream for nearly an hour now. All of this news in such a short period of time was too much to handle. She couldn't think straight after her meeting with Tunis, so she escaped the village commotion and came down to think by the stream. Assigning myrrh trees was a brilliant idea, but she wanted to know who was in charge of such affairs. They certainly didn't seem to care about the struggling villages. Well, there was nothing she could do about that for now. Lora stood up and tried to motivate herself. It would be no good to tell the others the bad news if she wasn't determined.

Tobias gave the stump a good hard kick. It didn't budge an inch. Trista began laughing behind him, "If you're this upset, why don't you just tell her instead of taking it out on the stump?"

Tobias turned and glared at her, "Or you could mind your own business."

"I could, but that has never been my specialty. However, I do want to apologize for barging in this morning."

"Don't worry about it." Tobias sat down on the stump defeated.

Trista joined him by his side, "I wonder what the outcome of the meeting will be."

"Most likely bad news, that's how these things usually work out."

Trista sighed, "Cedon really does seem to have the worst luck."

Tobias chuckled, "Yes it seems that way, especially sitting next to you."

Trista let out a gasp of surprise and pushed Tobias off of the stump who was now in a fit of laughter. "Lora said you like to ruffle feathers but I thought she was exaggerating!"

Tobias sat up dusting off his shirt still chuckling, "What else did she tell you?"

Trista smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out!" With that, she jumped off the stump and jogged over to Kima who had begun to till the soil. Tobias got up and chased after her, "Hey! What do you mean by that!?"

As Lora approached the field she could hear a commotion in the works. She walked over to Jasper who was leaning on the fence watching all the action, "Should I even ask?"

Jasper chuckled, "Trista and Tobias were arguing over something which led into a chase. Kima was knocked down and her hoe hit Puck. After that I lost track. I have no idea when the mudslinging came into play."

Lora smiled, "Well it's good that everyone is in a good mood today."

Jasper looked over at Lora, "I take it there is bad news from your meeting."

Lora nodded. The two continued to watch their friends make spectacles of themselves. Lora looked back over at Jasper. He rarely spoke up in groups, but when he did it was always relevant and well thought out. He was a very intuitive clavat. Lora was slightly sad she wouldn't be able to get to know him better. Then again she could always ask Kima.

"Lora!" Puck yelled as he finally noticed her watching by the fence.

Lora smiled and waved, "Are you all finished yet?"

Trista laughed and ran over to her cousin, "Let's just call it an informal training session."

Kima, Puck, and Tobias also joined the group a few seconds later.

Kima looked expectantly to Lora, "So what did Tunis have to say?"

Lora sighed, "A lot actually." Lora proceeded to hop over the fence and sat down in the grass. Everyone joined her without a word, "Apparently all the villages and cities have created a coalition due to recent dangers. This means each caravan is assigned certain myrrh trees this year and possibly future years as well."

Kima smiled, "That is brilliant! It will help prevent caravans from fighting over trees."

Lora nodded, "Ideally yes, but it seems Alfitaria has chosen the trees for each caravan. It wasn't an equal decision."

Puck crossed his arms, "What trees were we assigned?"

"Selepation Caves, Veo lu Sluice and Conall Curach."

Kima's smile immediately dropped from her face, "Conall Curach!? No one has been there in years!"

Tobias nodded, "The caves and even the sluice would be no problem for us but no caravan has made it through those swamps in recent years."

Lora nodded, but she didn't want to see the caravan already defeated before they had even set out, "Yes well look what we did at Tipa Tobias; we made it through there safely and with only the two of us. Now that there are five of us it is possible."

Trista nodded her head excitedly, "Yes! And since we have selkies in the caravan we can translate our way through!"

Lora smiled, Trista always knew how to brighten things up.

"So when do we leave?" Kima piped in.

"When everything is finished; we need to gather supplies, wagon alterations, and we still need more training. I'm hoping to be ready in two weeks possibly less."

Tobias sat back, "That's pretty demanding isn't it?"

Lora shook her head, "No because travelling to the sluice will take a lot of time. Cedon villagers all pull their weight so we should have enough help to be ready by then."

Trista hopped up to her feet, "Then what are we waiting for!?"

Kima stood up as well, "Right! Let's train today and in the evening we can begin the wagon alterations."

Everyone agreed and headed back out to the field to begin training except for Lora who was holding Trista back by her shirt. Trista turned back to Lora, "Come on let's go!"

Lora smirked, "Oh no you don't. We are doing our own training, by the books."

Trista gave her an odd look. Lora just continued to smirk, "You and I need to brush up on some Selkic texts if we're going to get through the swamps."

Trista sighed, "Fine, but just to let you know you're just as bad as De Nam!"

Lora laughed as she led Trista away from the farm to catch up on some reading. Tobias looked back to see Trista and Lora leaving the field, "Where are those two going?"

"What does it matter? Lora knows what she's doing Tobias. You don't need to watch over her all the time." Kima laughed.

Tobias turned back to his friend and chuckled while he ran a hand through his hair, "I think it's become a bad habit of mine."

Kima pulled out her sword, "Well then let's break this habit of yours!"

Tobias smirked and unsheathed his sword as well, "Alright then here we go!"


	31. Chapter 31

I'm baaaack! Yay! Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews and new subscribers =) I've been going through a writer's block so please bear with me! Enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy crystal chronicles

Caravan Tale

*

The following week seemed to fly by. Everyone was busy preparing for the caravan departure and the celebration to welcome the Nens family. Lora and Puck's fathers had been solely working on wagon modifications. Trista's parents were preparing and organizing food supplies for their trip. The villagers were all very busy offering help when they could. The caravanners had spent their remaining time packing, fixing up the farm, and training. For Lora and Trista training had become a new challenge. They had a limited amount of resources to practice translating Selkic runes. On top of their work the elder had asked for them to perform at the welcoming celebration.

"Ugh! I can't get through this anymore!" Trista cried in aggravation, she felt like pulling out her own hair out at this point.

"Breathe Trista. How about we start on our routine for the party?" Lora suggested since she was almost at her breaking point as well.

Trista slammed the old book shut immediately and stood up to stretch, "I don't know how De Nam can do this for years."

Lora chuckled, "So he is still hard at work in Shella?"

"Mmmhmm. He has started talking about some sort of experimentations, but he doesn't tell me much about it."

"Well maybe you'll find out more when we stop in Shella this year."

Trista's face lit up, "You mean it Lora!? I was hopeful since we have the sluice this year. Oh this is great! I'm going to write him right now!"

Lora grabbed Trista's wrist before she could run off, "After we work on the routine."

Tobias wiped the sweat off of his face with his sleeve. He was out in the field finishing up training for the day with Kima and Puck. They had been working their hardest these past few days, but it wasn't the same since they barely could see Lora and Trista now a days.

Kima sat in the grass with Puck, "You know, it feels odd being a minority here. Usually selkies got the looks in Pora and other towns, but here it's the other way around."

Puck nodded, "Lora seems to be the pride of the village at the moment as well. You wouldn't see that in other areas, certainly not Alfitaria."

Tobias joined in, "Well doesn't it all just depend on what race is more prominent in a town? No one likes someone that is different. I'm surprised at how welcoming Cedon is. We are all very lucky to be here during these times."

Kima smiled, "I agree. I don't mind being the minority here, Cedon saved my family."

Puck nodded in agreement as well, "My family was always a bit on the odd side, but Cedon treated us like family the day we arrived."

Tobias looked back towards the village center. He hadn't had a decent conversation with Lora for days. He missed her presence around him. Lora was a good leader even though Tobias knew her secret insecurities. Training wasn't the same without her or Trista.

"Well since its dusk I should return home and help with dinner. See you two at sunrise as usual?" Kima asked as she stood up.

Puck and Tobias both nodded and wished her a goodnight. Puck soon stood up as well, "I should go as well; Killy will be upset if I don't come home soon."

"I'll see you and Kima tomorrow. I suppose I should head back as well."

Puck turned back around before he walked away, "Give Lora our best!"

Tobias nodded and headed back towards the Li home.

Lora opened the door before Tobias could knock, "How was training?"

Tobias crossed his arms, "Not a hello or how are you Tobias?"

Lora was too tired to play games, "Well?"

Tobias sighed as he walked in, "It went fine as usual. Puck has improved everyday and Kima had some really good defense today." He dropped into a chair as Kala served him dinner, "Thank you."

Kala smiled and nodded, "You kids have been running yourselves ragged, shouldn't you take a break?"

Lora sat down at the table with Tobias, "We don't have time mother. We don't know what to expect this time."

Kala just shook her head, "Well maybe after the celebration is over you'll calm down a little. I'm going up to give Nem a bath. Poppa is still working on the wagon; he won't be home until late. Please don't pester him too much Lora."

"I won't."

"So how are the texts going?" Tobias asked once he had finished eating dinner.

Lora sighed, "Nowhere. Trista and I are at a dead end. We've been working on the dance more lately."

Tobias began to feel frustration crawling up his insides, "So you're telling me while we are out training all day you're practicing a dance for a party?"

Lora crossed her arms, "Trista and I have been stuck here for days working out the Selkic texts. We needed a change of pace."

Tobias sat back trying to calm himself, "You should have come to the field." Before Lora could interject he stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

Lora watched as Tobias walked out of the house not even glancing at her. She let out a frustrated sigh. Everyone was getting overworked. Her mother was right; a break was needed even if they wouldn't be as prepared for future challenges. Lora decided she would wait for Tobias to return so they could talk.

A few hours later Ben tromped through the Li house, "Lora what are you doing up still?"

Lora was sitting by the window with a cup of tea, "I'm waiting for Tobias to come back."

Ben sat down next to her, "You have rings under your eyes my dear. You should get some rest. That boy will come back when he feels like it." Ben gave her a wink and headed upstairs. Lora looked out the window but it was all black. She could barely make out the silhouettes of the trees. He would return on his own time. Maybe he even stayed with Puck or Kima for the night. Besides she could barely keep her eyes open…

Tobias returned much later than he had intended to. He had calmed down by the ocean. Tobias had been to the ocean a few times. Every time he went though, he felt like a new person, so refreshed. He knew he had snapped at Lora out of exhaustion. He hoped she wasn't too upset.

Tobias quietly snuck into the Li house. As he lit a candle he noticed Lora sleeping on the windowsill with a cold cup of tea in her hand. A feeling of guilt washed over him. He should have returned sooner. Tobias took the cup of tea out of Lora's hand and placed it on the table. He then picked her up and carried her over to his makeshift cot. Tobias returned to the leftover cup of tea and emptied it in the wash basin. Tobias looked down at Lora who was fast asleep. She seemed so peaceful. Tobias shook his head and whispered, "Lora, what am I to do with you?"

*

I hope you enjoyed this new installment! Look forward to new updates soon!


	32. Chapter 32

New Chapter!!! I've been suffering from writer's block so I hope you can forgive me for the spaced out posting dates. Enjoy =)

Caravan Tale

*

Lora awoke with a start. It was late. The sun was shining brightly through the downstairs window. She looked around the room to see Tobias working in the kitchen. Tobias heard the creaking of the cot and turned around to see a surprised Lora, "Good, you're up; it's almost noon."

"Noon!?" Lora hopped off the cot, "Where is Trista? What about training?"

Tobias turned back to the kitchen, "We decided to take some time off this morning. Everyone is tired and it's not good to have a stressed leader either."

Lora plopped back down on the cot, "Thank you. I learned my lesson last night. I'm sorry for overworking everyone."

Tobias handed Lora a fork and plate of eggs as he sat down beside her, "No, we needed it. I should apologize. I've been frustrated recently. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Lora began to eat her eggs, "So what has been frustrating you?"

Tobias chuckled and looked at Lora who had a mouth full of eggs; it definitely wasn't the right moment, "Let's just say timing."

Lora swallowed the last bit of egg, "Timing?"

Tobias just shrugged and stood up, "Trista should arrive soon so you girls can practice. The rest of us will be down at the beach training."

Lora groaned, "Ugh the celebration is tomorrow, I almost forgot."

Tobias smiled, "I'm sure it will be fine, but I will see you later."

Lora nodded and rushed upstairs to change clothes as Tobias headed down to the beach.

"Lora!"

Lora could hear Trista yelling to her from downstairs, "Come on up!"

Trista ran up the stairs and burst into Lora's room full of energy, "So what were you doing sleeping in Tobias's bed last night!?"

Lora immediately dropped what she had been doing, "I didn't even realize- I woke up on his cot!"

Trista laughed, "You really were tired. I see he even made you breakfast in bed!"

Lora grabbed Trista, "Wait. If I slept there did he?"

Trista smirked, "Well when I came in this morning he had just woken up on the floor."

Lora let out a sigh of relief and sat down on her bed.

"What if he did share his bed with you Lora? Would it really be that bad?" Trista joined her on the bed.

Lora blushed, "No. I know he cares for me, but how much? I'm afraid to get hurt again, but how do I even know he cares for me like that?"

Trista laughed, "Oh trust me dear snagging him won't be the problem."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Letting go of the past. Forget Jun, you have Tobias now; not to mention the caravan is the strongest it has been in years!"

Lora smiled, "Fine, I'll try my best. Now let's get to work on the dance."

Trista immediately groaned, "I was hoping to distract you longer."

Lora smirked, "You're not getting off that easy."

The remainder of the day all the caravanners were working extra hard since it was their last chance before they would be facing the dangerous world of miasma and monsters. Tobias, Kima, and Puck had been training while Jasper was organizing patrols and meeting potential fighters. Then there was Lora and Trista attempting to perfect their dance for the village. It wasn't until the next evening's celebration that the caravanners were all together again.

The entire village was out in the square where the crystal shined under the starry sky. There was no bonfire tonight since the crystal seemed to light up the entire square as if it was building up off of everyone's happiness. Tobias, Kima, and Jasper meandered through the crowd until they found Puck with his younger sister following him at his heels. Killy peeked out from behind him and looked up at Kima shyly. Kima smiled and bent over, "If you're looking for Nem and my brothers and sisters they're on the other side of the crystal." Killy smiled and ran off in that direction.

"Thanks! She's been following me around like a moogle all night!"

Tobias chuckled, "She's a cute sister. Have you seen Trista or Lora yet?"

Puck shook his head, "No they have to wait until after their performance to join us."

"I guess they do have to make a grand entrance."

Kima smiled and looked at Tobias, "Did I hear a tone of disappointment Tobias?"

Tobias just shrugged, "Come on Trista will kill us all if we're not in the front to watch them."

Jasper, Kima, and Puck all laughed. "Yes she will! And I do not want to be on the other end of that racket of hers!" Puck said jokingly.

Lora thought her heart was going to rip itself out of her chest, it was beating so fast. She was fine dancing for strangers, but when it came to her village, her family and friends, it was a different story. Lora jumped slightly when Trista touched her arm, "Calm down Lora. We both know the dance move for move. Besides you look amazing! No one is going to notice messy footwork with an outfit like that!"

Lora sighed and looked at Trista who completely matched her from head to toe. They both had on traditional dancing costumes with a fabric that changed color as you moved under the light made by Trista's mother. Puck's parents had been generous enough to donate the fabric. Lora let out a sigh, "I know. I just don't want to disappoint."

A few minutes later Tunis and his wife stepped before the joyous crowd, "Welcome friends and loved ones! This evening we welcome a new family to our village, the Nens!" Everyone cheered as Kima's parents came forward and thanked everyone. Once the cheering had died down Tunis spoke up again, "We will also be sending off our caravan in a few days so please wish them safety and luck on their future journeys!" Everyone cheered again and Lora began to feel a warm sensation in her chest. Everyone was supporting them wholeheartedly. It helped steady her stage fright. Tunis then spoke up once again, "And now we offer a special performance from two of our caravanners to begin the celebrations!" The villagers cheered again as the music began. Lora and Trista looked at each other and both took a deep breath.

Tobias, Puck, Kima, and Jasper were cheering very loudly near the front. Everyone was watching eagerly as a giant cloud of purple smoked exploded in front of the crystal. As it blew away, Trista and Lora could be seen. It took Tobias a moment to realize who was who. They looked almost identical. They were both wearing long haired wigs of a blue color. The crowd gasped as the two girls began to dance. Their movements were identical and it seemed almost serpent like. Tobias had seen Lora perform, but not like this before. Lora and Trista seemed to weave in and around each other. When the beat quickened, so did their movements. Lora and Trista began to do flips and acrobatics in time with each other. The villagers were cheering at the stunning performance. At the end, the purple smoke exploded again and the girls seemed to have vanished.

Kima turned towards Tobias with wide eyes, "That was incredible! I didn't know they could move like that!"

Tobias nodded and smiled he was speechless. No wonder Trista had complained so much about the dancing; it must have taken ages to get in sync with each other. The crowd continued to cheer until Trista and Lora appeared again to thank the crowd. Once they had left the crystal Tunis stepped back out again, "Now let us all dance and eat until our hearts are filled with merriment!" Everyone cheered and the music began again.

Trista hugged Lora very tightly, "We pulled it off Lora!"

Lora smiled and let out a relieved breath, "It was fantastic wasn't it!"

"Yes it was."

Lora and Trista turned around to see Tobias.

Lora peeked around him, "Where are Kima and the others?"

Tobias shrugged he had thought they were right behind him. Trista smiled, "Well I'll go look for them! I saw them right up front when we were dancing!" She ran off quick before Lora could realize she was alone with Tobias again. Trista hoped this would make up for all of her rude interruptions.

Tobias walked up to Lora, "You look stunning."

Lora beamed, "Thanks." She pulled off the wig, "But I do have to say this was so itchy! You have no idea-"

"Lora!" Tobias finally interrupted Lora's chattering. Lora looked up surprised at Tobias and was about to ask him what he wanted when he moved and she felt his lips upon hers. Lora was shocked but slowly fell into his kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist. It was warm and soft. In a matter of seconds the warmth was gone and Tobias's grip on Lora loosened. Their kiss had ended. Lora opened her eyes and looked at Tobias. They were still close enough to feel each other breathing.

"I've been trying to tell you for a long time now." Tobias said in an almost whisper.

Lora looked down slightly embarrassed, "I know. I just didn't know what to do." She looked back up at Tobias.

"Well do you know what you want now?"

Lora felt her heart skip a beat. Was she really going to do this again? "Yes, but I'm scared."

Tobias smiled, "I know. How do you think I feel knowing your father?"

Lora began to laugh and she took Tobias's hand, "Come on, Kima and Trista will be thrilled."

Tobias laughed too, "Well before we get back just yet, I want to give you this." Tobias took off his necklace which contained a crystal pendant and put it around Lora's neck, "Think of it as you're hanging on to it for me. That way you know I won't leave you."

Lora looked down at the pendant, "But Tobias, I-"

Tobias smiled, "Yes you can. Now come on the others are waiting."

Lora nodded and smiled as they both walked back to the celebrations hand in hand.


End file.
